A Christmas to remember
by paradoxon
Summary: Rose wollte nicht mehr, wie Weihnachtsstimmung verbreiten, wollte den süßen Duft von Keksen in ihrem Haar wissen und den Doctor zu einer Schneeballschlacht herausfordern. Dabei konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass der TimeLord Weihnachten mit Ablehnung begegnet – ob sie es schaffen kann, ihm den Sinn von Liebe und Freundschaft des schönsten Festes aller Zeiten wieder nahe zu bringen? 5/5
1. CAROL OF THE BELLS

**A/N:** Weihnachten rückt näher … und irgendwie bin ich dieses Jahr besonders bemüht, in die richtige Stimmung zu kommen. Plätzchen habe ich ja schon gebacken! Zumindest so zum Teil … nun darf eine ordentliche Geschichte auch nicht fehlen, oder?  
>Das, was du hier liest, ist wieder eine Kurzgeschichte von mir die sich über die kommenden vier Wochen und damit innerhalb der Adventszeit aufbauen wird. Was war geschehen, dass der Doctor das Fest der Liebe plötzlich so ungewöhnlich offenkundig verabscheute?<p>

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>ALTER <strong>P12 / P16.

Danke fürs Reinklicken und viel Spaß beim Lesen! (-:

**** |[T]| ****

... und ich werde an Weihnachten nach hause kommen.  
>Wir alle tun das oder sollten es tun.<br>Wir alle kommen heim oder sollten heim'kommen.  
>Für eine kurze Rast, je länger desto besser,<br>um Ruhe aufzunehmen und zu geben.  
>[CHARLES DICKENS]<p>

Manchmal wurde man morgens munter und saß voller unerfüllter Erwartung kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Der Puls stieg mit dem ersten frischen Atemzug des Tages und man konnte es kaum erwarten, aufzustehen. Das Anziehen wurde dabei bereits zur Last, so sehr trieb einen der eigene Tatendrang an, weshalb man sich für den Anfang mit einem Bademantel und Pantoffeln arrangierte und störendes Haar in einen Zopf zusammen band. Alles arbeitete im Kopf auf das eine Ziel hin, das man sich für **Heute** gesetzt hat – und im Fall von Rose Tyler war es nicht mehr oder weniger, wie die TARDIS in vorweihnachtliche Stimmung zu versetzen.  
>Es war nicht einfach zwischen Raum und Zeit den Überblick beizubehalten wo und vor allem <strong>wann<strong> man sich befand, aber mit Hilfe des Kalenders neben ihrem Bett und des stetigen Abwärtscountdown seit dem letzten Tag, an dem sie die Erde für allerhand Abenteuer hinter sich gelassen hat, konnte Rose über den Daumen gepeilt zumindest einigermaßen behaupten, dass der erste Advent gerade Einzug hielt. Na und selbst, wenn dem nicht so war, ja selbst, wenn sie sich um Wochen oder Monate verschätzte spielte es keine große Rolle, weil sie einfach davon ausging, dass der Doctor ihr den Gefallen tat, mitzuspielen. Er war Haudegen genug für sowas – erst vier Wochen zuvor war es Rose spontan in den Sinn gekommen, den St. Patrick's Day nachzufeiern, der in England ursprünglich am siebzehnten März mit Pauken und Trompeten zelebriert wurde. Der Doctor fand die Vorstellung von grünen Gnomen, irischem Flair und Dart so amüsant, dass er mit Rose in der TARDIS vorglühte und sie schließlich tatsächlich zu einer der Paraden nach Dublin (1974) manövrierte, der sie so lange beiwohnten, bis ein betrunkener Ire Roses' Begleiter zu einer handfesten Prügelei aufforderte, weil er von ihm angerempelt worden war.  
>Sie hatten Spaß gehabt – es war fantastisch gewesen und ausnahmsweise kein Abenteuer, bei dem man sonderlich gefährlich lebte. Und Rose hatte begriffen, dass es manchmal notwendig war das Ruder der TARDIS zu übernehmen, metaphorisch gesprochen, um den Doctor an die Schönheit seiner Gabe zu erinnern, anstatt ständig um sein Leben zu laufen. Klar, Rose mochte das, mochte das Adrenalin, wenn es in ihren Adern kochte und sie umringt von Slitheen und Daleks dazu aufgefordert war, zu überleben. Aber die Blonde war auch jemand, der es nicht ablehnte, einmal die Füße hoch zu legen.<br>Und Weihnachten war perfekt dafür.

Sie hatte einen konkreten Plan, schon seit Monaten. Es würde nicht einfach werden die TARDIS zu schmücken – zum einen hatte das Schiff seinen eigenen Verstand, der einstweilen sturer sein konnte wie der ihres Piloten, und zum anderen beherrschte sie eben Raum und Zeit und konnte daher dafür sorgen, dass Roses' Dekorations-Engangement schlicht weg wieder mit einem Blinzeln verschwand.  
>Aus diesem Grund hatte sie die TARDIS selbst um Erlaubnis gebeten, wenigstens ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung zu verbreiten – und war es nur mit einem Bäumchen, um dessen Entsorgung sie sich letzten Endes natürlich persönlich kümmerte. Das Schiff begegnete ihr mit Unsicherheit, welche die Blonde anfänglich irritiert hatte, stimmte dann aber mit einem seligen Brummen in ihrem Hinterkopf zu und ließ die Blonde seither tun und lassen, was sie für richtig hielt.<br>So war Rose damit beschäftigt gewesen, Gewürze und Backzutaten zusammen zu tragen, die sie säuberlich geordnet in der Schiffsküche unterbrachte; weil sie den Überraschungsmoment dem Doctor gegenüber nicht bereits im August verderben wollte, behauptete sie im stetigen Abstand, dass die Milch alle wäre und sie deshalb unbedingt auf der Erde vorbei schauen mussten – dem einzigen Planet in den Weiten des Universums, wo es Kühe gab.  
>Ein weiterer Vorteil für Rose war, dass der Doctor nichts, was sie tat, in Frage stellte. Manchmal schien er sie einfach zu ignorieren, abgelenkt von seinen eigenen Gedanken, von dem was er sah, was passierte, noch nicht passiert war, oder vielleicht passieren würde. Hin und wieder schenkte er ihr inmitten eines Gesprächs einen Blick, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen.<p>

So tappte sie mit Filzpantoffeln, im Bademantel und zotteligem Haar durch einen der unzähligen Gänge, der umringt wurde von metallernen Schnörkeln und runden Guckfenstern, die einen Blick nach draußen in die tiefe Finsternis des Alls preisgaben.  
>Man gewöhnte sich dran, an die Bewegung der TARDIS, ihren Atem wie der TimeLord es nannte, und die anhaltende Dunkelheit, die dann und wann höchstens durch Sonnen oder Kometen unterbrochen wurde. Inzwischen konnte sich Rose kaum vorstellen, woanders zu leben – eine Existenz auf der Erde, in London, schien langweilig und lange abgeschlossen für eine Abenteurerin, wie sie. Und wozu überhaupt darüber grübeln? Sie würde hier bleiben, bis sie alt und grau war. Diese Entscheidung hatte sie bereits für sich getroffen; Hauptsache in der Nähe des Doctors, diesem wunderbaren, aufregenden Mann der in der Zeitspanne ihrer Existenz nicht einmal altern würde. Es war ihr einerlei, es spielte keine Rolle. Sie war hier und es war Weihnachten und wenn Menschen eines konnten, dann ihr Leben lebenswert machen; faszinierend, dass es in ihrem Fall erst einen Alien gebraucht hatte, um ihr das klar zu machen.<p>

Die Küche der TARDIS war eine großzügige Kombüse mit kleiner Ecknische. Sie hatten hier alles, was sie brauchten. Aber Rose wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Zeitmaschine daraus ebenso gut ein luxuriöses Esszimmer mit Traumküche hätte machen können. Entweder empfand sie einen solchen Umstand für ihre kleine Mannschaft als unnötig, oder der Doctor übte schlicht weg Verzicht; zuweilen war sich die Blonde nicht sicher, wer in dieser Unendlichkeit die Regeln machte, konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass die Einrichtung der TARDIS zur Grundstimmung ihres TimeLords passte.  
>Mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens, das ihr bis zu den Ohren reichte, gruschelte Rose Zutaten und Backlisten aus ihren Schränken hervor, organisierte sich die Gerätschaften die sie brauchte (Jackie Tyler würde Feuer und Galle spucken, wenn sie bemerkte, dass ihr Handrührgerät verschwunden war) und schaffte es in der selben Zeit, das Teewasser aufzustellen. Ihr dämmerte es zwischen Teebeutel und Mehlpäckchen, dass der Doctor mit Hilfe seines Schallschraubenziehers bestimmt in nullkommanichts auch Kuchen- und Plätzchenteig zaubern konnte, verwarf diesen Gedanken in sturer Hausfrauenmanier jedoch ebenso schnell wieder, weil sie am Ende behaupten wollte, sich allein durch den Berg an Arbeit gekämpft zu haben. Außerdem würde der Doctor ihren häuslichen Einsatz belächeln, abwehrend wie er dem gegenüber stand – war Rose allerdings gut darin, galant die Schultern zu zucken und sich davon nicht provozieren zu lassen.<p>

Der TARDIS-Empfänger (ein vom Doctor eingebautes Radio, das nach Wunsch und Laune in der Küche, oder jedem anderen beliebigen Raum, die Musik spielte, die man sich gerade einbildete) hatte auf Weihnachts-Klassiker umgeschalten, die einen aus der Erinnerung heraus bereits dazu einluden, hier und da durch den Raum das Tanzbein zu schwingen und mit zu singen. Mit dem Singen selbst hatte die Blonde nie ein Problem gehabt, es in den vergangen Jahren aber eher zurück haltend angehen lassen weil ihr die Sache mit Jimmy Stone noch tief und schmerzhaft im Magen lag, der sie nicht nur ausgenommen, sondern auch noch verlassen hat – Scheißkerl.  
>Weihnachten schien das alles wett zu machen, Weihnachten schien die Antwort auf alle Probleme und Konflikte zu sein: das Fest der Liebe. Der Tag im Jahr, an dem Waffenstillstand herrschte, den jedes menschliche Volk auf seine Weise feierte. Es ging gar nicht so sehr um den religiösen Hintergrund, fand Rose, sondern einfach um die Besinnlichkeit und die Tatsache, dass es nichts wichtigeres gab, als die Familie, den Zusammenhalt und die Liebe. Man wünschte sich nicht selten, dass die anderen 364 Tage im Jahr ähnlich verliefen und wurde dabei nur bitter enttäuscht.<p>

Rose hatte die Zunge voller Anstrengung zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, die Rührschüssel unter der Achsel des einen Arms und den Rührbesen in der anderen. Die Vibration des Geräts schlug ihr sofort auf die Schläfen, indes sie Eier, Mehl, Zimt und natürlich die Nüsse und die Nelken versuchte mit der Butter zu verrühren. Wahrscheinlich entging ihr dabei auch das erste Räuspern des TimeLords, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust im Türrahmen lehnte. Sie seufzte leise, schubste die Schüssel zurück auf die Ablage, fuhr sich mit der mehligen Hand quer über die Stirn und angelte rücklings nach ihrer Teetasse, die sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
>Es dauerte lediglich einen Sekundenbruchteil, bis Rose merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als sich ihr Zeigefinger um den Tassenhenkel schlug und sie sich automatisch in die Richtung des Doctors bedankte, der indes zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, hätte sie das Porzellan mit einem überraschten Aufschrei beinahe wieder fallen gelassen.<br>Der TimeLord blinzelte zweimal, beide Hände um die Ihre und die Tasse gleichermaßen geschlossen, um zu verhindern, dass sie am Boden zerschellte. Warmes Teewasser schwappte über den Rand derselben und wurde vom Ärmel ihres Bademantels aufgesogen, bis er unangenehm feucht auf ihrem Handgelenk klebte. Für einen Moment war er Rose so nah, dass sie seinen kühlen Atem auf ihrer Haut deutlicher spüren konnte, wie das warme Wasser, überrumpelt von dem strahlenden Blau seiner Augen, das sie zuerst aus dem Konzept brachte und schließlich mit einem berührten Lächeln einen halben Schritt zurück machen ließ. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

"Du hast gesungen", entgegnete er ohne Umschweife spürbar neugierig, wie ein Wissenschaftler der bei einem alten Experiment auf ein unerwartetes Ergebnis gestoßen war. Die Blonde zuckte eine ihrer Schultern, strich sich das Haar hinter das Ohr und nahm einen unschuldigen Schluck ihres Tees. Als sie nicht auf den TimeLord reagierte, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Chaos, das die Küchenablage säumte, das verstreute Mehl auf dem Boden und auf ihren Morgenkleidern, sowie den fertigen Teig in der Schüssel. Die Weihnachtsmusik schien ihm dabei vollkommen zu entgehen, denn der Doctor fragte prompt: "Was machst du da?"  
>Roses' Augenbrauen zuckten über ihre Stirn, doch es brauchte keine weitere Einladung, um ihr das Grinsen zurück auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Sie stellte die Tasse beiseite, angelte die Rührschüssel und wog sie demonstrativ stolz zum Takt der Musik: "Ich backe. Für Weihnachten. Noch vier Wochen, Doctor – wie können wir Weihnachten feiern, ohne Knabbersachen?" Der Dunkelhaarige runzelte leicht die Stirn, nicht tief oder ernst genug, dass es seiner Begleiterin aufgefallen wäre, die locker und amüsiert fort fuhr: "Mum sagt immer, dass die Plätzchen das Fest machen, hab früher jedes Mal geholfen. Eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung werden; na, spätestens wenn der Teig im Ofen ist, hätte ich mich sowieso verraten. Nichtsdestotrotz wird es <strong>fantastisch<strong> … ganz gemütlich, mit einem Bäumchen, blauen Weihnachtskugeln natürlich – habe ich der TARDIS versprochen – Punsch und einem Spaziergang über den Markt. Ich weiß, ich weiß – zu langweilig für einen immer reisenden TimeLord, aber wart's erstmal ab, bis wir den bostoner Punsch probieren, das gleicht alles wieder aus, auch meine maroden Backkünste."  
>Rose lachte und war schon daran, ihre Arbeit fort zu setzen, als sie den unbewegten, stoischen Ausdruck des Doctors endlich registrierte: "Was ist los?" Sie folgte seinem Blick, der sich auf die Arbeitsplatte geheftet hatte und hastete um einen nassen Lappen: "Ich mach das alles wieder sauber, keine Sorge – ist nur Mehl. Ich bin furchtbar in der Küche, eine totale Katastrophe und – "<br>"Es wird kein Weihnachten geben."

Die Zeit stand still. Überrumpelt von der klaren Aussage des Doctors hielt Rose in der Bewegung inne, zwinkerte zweimal und überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie sich möglicherweise verhört hatte: "Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?"  
>Wenn sie glaubte, der TimeLord dachte nach, erkannte sie nun, dass er offen schlechter Laune und, um nicht zu sagen, sauer war. Ihr Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen.<br>"Dass es kein Weihnachten geben wird. Nicht hier, nicht in der TARDIS. Spar dir die Mühe, es wäre fruchtlos." Er knetete seine Finger rhythmisch zu Fäusten und machte auf den Fersen kehrt, eine sprachlose Britin in seinem Rücken, die seine Worte verdaute. War St. Patricks Day kein Spaß gewesen? Wollte er nicht immer zu auf Barcelona, wo angeblich Tag und Nacht gefeiert wurde? Lehnte er ihren Brauch bloß deshalb ab, weil er ihm ganz einfach nicht in den Kram passte? Rose hielt den Atem an und blies die Backen auf. **Das** wollte sie nicht so stehen lassen; nicht ohne eine konkrete Erklärung seinerseits.  
>Der Doctor war schon halb bei der Tür, als Rose ihren Lappen ballte und ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufzubringen im Stande war, gegen dessen Hinterkopf warf. Der Alien stockte in seinem Schritt, rieb sich mehr aus Überraschung, denn Schmerz die Stelle an der er getroffen worden war und sah irritiert zu ihr zurück. Die Britin nahm ihre Schritte doppelt und pferchte sich zwischen ihm und der Türe in den Weg: "A…aber du sagtest selbst, du wärest einmal der Weihnachtsmann gewesen. Du liebst die Erde und die dummen Festlichkeiten der Menschen und brauchst nie eine zweite Einladung, um an ihnen teil zu nehmen. Verdammt noch mal, du wolltest zum Baumstamm-Werfen der Schotten, nur um sehen wie sie sich die Dinger gegenseitig an ihre Holzköpfe werfen! Und da willst du mir jetzt Weihnachten verbieten? Das Fest um Liebe und Freundschaft und Familie? Das wichtigste Fest von allen?"<br>Der Doctor starrte sie einfach an, unbewegt und stumm. Er hielt ihrem Blick eine Weile stand, ehe er ihn über ihre Schulter ablenkte. Ab und an wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er schreien, teufeln und wüten würde wie Mum; ab und an hätte sich Rose besser zur Wehr setzen können, wenn sie wusste wogegen sie kämpfte. Doch der Doctor holte bloß hörbar Luft und erklärte sich etwas schärfer: "Wieso sollte ich das Fest von irgendwelchen Primaten feiern? Ist euch schon einmal aufgefallen, wie scheinheilig ihr euch an Weihnachten verhaltet? Wie ihr zusammen rückt, wie an keinem anderen Tag in eurem jämmerlichen Lebensjahr, weil es euch aufgezwungen in den Sinn kommt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Und selbst wenn – mit welcher Familie sollte ich feiern, Rose? Ich bin allein, hast du das schon vergessen, verstehst du das nicht?" Der Dunkelhaarige nickte zurück zur Küche: "Räum das auf und dann zieh dir etwas an … wir nehmen Kurs auf das 67. Jahrhundert, Satellit Gamma B12, ich bin mir sicher du willst nicht in Filzpantoffeln dort aufschlagen."

Der TimeLord drängte sich an der Blonden vorbei und flüchtete in Richtung der Steuerzentrale, zum Herz des Schiffes. Rose, der der Wind aus den Segeln genommen worden war, starrte ihm wortkarg mit halb geöffnetem Mund hinter her, die Tränen im Augenwinkel, die von seiner offenen Ablehnung und der beleidigenden Worte herrührten. Er machte sich das ganz schön einfach, oder? Dass das Fest für ihn schmerzhaft sein würde, hatte Rose tatsächlich nicht bedacht und zu ihrem Zorn mischte sich ein Anflug von Mitgefühl und Kummer, gepaart mit einem schlechten Gewissen.  
>"Aber du hast doch mich", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, verloren in der Dunkelheit mit dem Brummen der TARDIS als einziges Geräusch, das sie tröstete.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT** Na, was machen wir da? Wir haben eine Feiertags-Verrückte in einem Raumschiff, das quer durch Raum und Zeit fliegt und einen TimeLord, dem bei dem Gedanken an seine Familie beide Herzen stehen bleiben. Könnte aufregend werden, oder?  
><strong>Weiter geht's zum 2. Advent. <strong>


	2. WINTER WINDS

**A/N:** Nope, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht der zweite Advent!  
>Aber ich bin zeitlich ein wenig in der Bredouille, weil ich am Wochenende mit Backen eingespannt bin und eigentlich auch vor hatte, unseren Gang zu tapezieren, dass ich nicht wüsste wann ich den Kopf zum Schreiben hätte. Klar, ich hätt's auch direkt am Sonntag online stellen können – doch hey, der ein oder andere von euch freut sich bestimmt darüber, dass ich das Kapitel vorziehe. Wollen wir mal nicht so kleinlich sein, eh?<br>Also. Viel Spaß. Und danke fürs Reinklicken (-:

**** |[T]| ****

And my head told my heart  
>"Let love grow"<br>But my heart told my head  
>"This time no."<br>[MUMFORD & SONS - WINTER WINDS]

Rose blieben zwei Alternativen: die erste war, dass sie Kleinbei gab und dem Doctor ohne Widerworte einfach Folge leistete. Das würde zumindest die Stimmung heben, er war schließlich nicht nachtragend und die Blonde vermutete, dass der TimeLord bereits ahnte, dass er ihr gegenüber überreagierte. Alles wäre wie immer, doch Roses Wunschvorstellung eines gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfestes wäre passé, der TimeLord würde sie in Powell Estate bei Mickey und Mum absetzen und sie nach den Feiertagen wieder einsammeln, wenn sie denn unbedingt ihrem dummen Fest frönen wollte.

**Oder** Rose machte es dem Doctor in diesem Fall besonders schwer und ließ eben nicht von der Tatsache ab, dass ihn Weihnachten störte, sondern versuchte heraus zu finden was sie tun konnte, um daran etwas zu ändern. Sie war noch nie schlecht darin gewesen, ihren Willen durchzusetzen und wusste ungefähr wie weit sie bei dem Gallifreyan gehen konnte, ehe er wirklich die Geduld mit ihr verlor. Der Vorteil an ihrer Hartnäckigkeit wäre die Chance, ihren Plan tatsächlich in die Tat umzusetzen, auch wenn sie dabei riskierte, den Doctor ziemlich zu verärgern. Was konnte schlimmsten Falls schon passieren? Dass er sie aussetzte und zurück ließ?  
>Wider ihrer gedrückten Stimmung zuckten die Lippen der Britin in ein schelmisches Grinsen. Nie im Leben würde er so weit gehen; er mochte es ihr androhen, er mochte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, weil er darin gut war – aber er würde ebenso wieder zurück kommen, wie er es immer tat. Nichts auf der Welt konnte den Doctor von Rose Tyler trennen; das hatte er mehrmals bewiesen. Sie hatte sich in der Zeit, in der sie gemeinsam gereist waren, nicht nur zu seiner Begleiterin und Freundin entwickelt, sondern auch zu seiner Stärke und zu seiner Schwäche. <strong>Besonders<strong> zu seiner Schwäche. Die Blonde blies sich einzelne Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem unordentlich geknoteten Zopf gelöst hatten. Wurde Zeit, dass sie in diesem Schiff andere Saiten aufzog! Sie war schließlich auch nicht umsonst mit Temperament gesegnet.

Rose zog den Bademantel enger um ihre Schultern, reckte das Kinn und machte einen Schritt voraus, ehe sie in ihrer Regung inne hielt und über die Küchentüre hinweg laut in den Raum anmerkte: "Nichts wegräumen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Die TARDIS erwiderte die klare Ansage der Britin mit einem warmen Summen in ihrem Hinterkopf – und das war alles an Antrieb, was Rose Tyler brauchte. Der Doctor war nicht der einzige, dem man nachsagen konnte ein aufziehender Sturm zu sein. Er mochte eindrucksvoll erscheinen, wenn er wütend war; aber die Familie aus der Rose kam war alles andere als ein laues Lüftchen wenn es darum ging einen Standpunkt zu verteidigen und obschon es dann und wann keine gute Idee war, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, konnte und wollte das Erdlings-Mädchen diese Debatte nicht einfach so ungelöst im Raum stehen lassen.  
>Wenn der Doctor wirklich ein echtes Problem mit Weihnachten hatte, hatte er außerdem die Wahl sich ihr anzuvertrauen – denn so schmerzhaft der Verlust seiner Familie, seiner Existenz, auch sein mochte, war es eher selten, dass der TimeLord den Krieg rund um Gallifrey derart dramatisch in den Vordergrund rückte; daher musste es einfach einen triftigen Grund für sein abweisendes Verhalten geben.<br>Was konnte schon so schlimm sein, dass man nicht einmal in Erwägung zog mit seinen Freunden darüber zu reden? Hinzu kam sein Verhalten; der Doctor war niemand, der Verbote erteilte oder sich in seiner Autorität badete, um Befehle zu erteilen. Warum fing er dann plötzlich damit an?

Die Hände in den Bademanteltaschen vergraben, beschleunigte Rose ihren Gang, wobei die Musik aus der kleinen Kombüse gemächlich leiser wurde, als sie zu dem Kontrollraum aufschloss. Wenn man die TARDIS zum ersten Mal betrat und schon allein völlig überwältigt von der Tatsache war, dass die Telefonzelle von Außen viel größer anmutete, wie von Innen, zog es einem erst recht die Socken aus, wenn man begriff, dass der Teil den man sah lediglich der kleinste Raum auf dem Schiff war und sich das eigentliche Raum- und Zeitkontinuum hinter den Gängen und multidimensionalen Türen abspielte, die hergaben was das Herz begehrte: angefangen bei Zimmern und Kajüten nach Vorstellung und persönlichem Geschmack, bis hin zu dieser umfassenden Bibliothek, die ausgerechnet einen grandiosen, total grotesken Swimming-Pool in ihrer Mitte beherbergte. Der Doctor war in der Tat eine Art von Lord, wohlhabend in dem Sinne, Herr über dieses Schiff zu sein; faszinierend also, wie ein Mann seines Kalibers nun merklich bockig an der Steuerkonsole lehnen konnte und so tief in seinen zornigen Gedanken versunken war, dass er seine Begleiterin erst bemerkte, als sie ihm schon gegenüber stand.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf, eine Mischung aus kindlichem Trotz und Unsicherheit in den blauen Augen. Er sagte nichts, sondern beugte sich über die Konsole und aktivierte den Zeit-Vortex. Die gläserne Säule in der Mitte der Steuerung begann zu leuchten, bevor er aber den Befehl zum Start geben konnte, wurde er von Rose zurück gehalten. Der Doctor stockte und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Hebel, den er inbegriffen war zu drücken. Er atmete hörbar aus, was die Britin unweigerlich an ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier erinnerte und meinte stumpf, ohne sie noch einmal eines längeren Blickes zu würdigen: "Ich vermute, es hat einen Grund, warum du immer noch den Bademantel trägst."  
>"Ich möchte nicht auf Gamma B12", erklärte sie ihm knapp mit dem flüchtigen Zucken einer Schulter. Sie suchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers, der sich indes allerdings lieber mit dem Anblick der vielen unterschiedlich blinkenden Knöpfe auf seiner Steuerplatine zufrieden gab: "Dann soll ich dich nach Hause bringen, zurück zu deiner Mutter?" Der Doctor formulierte seine Frage langsam und vorsichtig, sichtlich angespannt ob ihrer Reaktion auf den vermeidlichen Konflikt von vor nicht einmal wenigen Minuten. Er schien zu befürchten, dass er sie mit seinem zornigen Verhalten vergrault hatte, weshalb Rose eine Spur sanfter und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns beifügte: "Nein."<p>

Die Blonde griff zielsicher, bevor sich der hoch Gewachsene wehren konnte, nach seiner zweiten Hand, drückte sie zärtlich und bugsierte ihn eine Armlänge von der Steuerung weg, wobei er überfordert Kleinbei gab. Wie bei seinem Wutausbruch streiften seine kühlen blauen Augen die ihren nur kurz, ehe er über ihre Schulter einen stummen Punkt fixierte. Rose forderte ihre Gelegenheit indes wagemutig heraus: "Ich wollte –"  
>"Rose, es tut mir leid", drängte sich der Doctor in den angesetzten Monolog, den Kiefer so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie quasi hören konnte, wie seine Zähne aufeinander mahlten. Der TimeLord war ein stolzer Kerl und niemand, der sich gerne Fehler eingestand – es war allerdings auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihr gegenüber aufrichtig war und zugab, über die Strenge geschlagen zu haben. Roses Mundwinkel zuckte in den Anflug eines schmalen Lächelns und zu ihrer Überraschung fuhr der Doctor fort. Wie lange er tatsächlich mit sich gehadert hatte zu sprechen, konnte sie dabei nur ahnen: "Ich weiß, dass du es mit deinen Feiertagen nur gut meinst und ich kann verstehen, dass du bei mir ein bisschen irdische Tradition vermisst." Sein Augenmerk schlich über ihr Konterfei, bis sich ihre Blick trafen. "Du hast auch Recht damit, dass ich die Menschen und ihre stupiden Festlichkeiten liebe – ich meine, nicht, dass es auf anderen Planeten, in anderen Galaxien nicht bessere Partys gebe … man denke nur an die Weltuntergangsfete, oder an den 1020. Geburtstag vom Gesicht von Boe …" Der Gallifreyan hob zu sich selbst die Achseln: "Ich schlage ein wenig Spaß nie aus. Es's nur so …" und plötzlich war da wieder der Schmerz, der einen Schatten über seine Züge jagte, der Zorn, der dieses Mal nicht ihr galt, sondern allein für ihn bestimmt war. Die Distanz drängte sich wieder zwischen sie und ließ ihn einen halben Schritt zurück weichen, indes er sich abermals der Steuerkonsole zu wandte.<p>

Der Doctor streichelte die Steuerplatine sanft mit spitzen Fingern, dass es Rose unweigerlich kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen was er sah, was ihm im Kopf spukte – doch es musste furchtbar sein. Und dann, als die Blonde schon glaubte, ihr Begleiter wäre wieder in Schweigen verfallen, rückte er endlich mit der Sprache heraus: "Der Zeitkrieg wurde an Weihnachten beendet. Durch mich … Gallifrey fiel an diesem Tag." Der TimeLord rieb sich den Nacken: "Zumindest wenn man nach eurem Kalender geht, prinzipiell … wenn man so will … – als ich in der TARDIS flüchtete, landete ich zu Heilig Abend auf der Erde. Es war Zufall, es hätte jeder andere Tag, jede andere Welt sein können … –"  
>" – aber es war Weihnachten. Und deswegen kannst du Weihnachten nicht ausstehen … es erinnert dich zu sehr an das, was du vergessen willst. Es ist für dich kein Fest der Freude, sondern ein Fest der Trauer", schloss Rose tonlos und erntete ein trockenes, anerkennendes Grinsen des Doctors, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Das ist furchtbar. Ich meine … ich wusste das nicht …"<br>"Woher solltest du auch, Rose?" Der Gallifreyan trommelte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dem Metall der Platine, furchte die Stirn und fügte betretener hinzu: "Ich war zu feige es dir zu erzählen." Der Doctor gluckste stumpf und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand die Augen.

Rose versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob sie an seiner Stelle auch spontan die Beherrschung verloren hätte; wahrscheinlich schon.  
>Und nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit dem TimeLord flog, fragte sich die Britin wie gefährlich er wirklich war. Zwar hatte sie ihn hie und da in Rage erlebt, doch stand nichts davon im Verhältnis zu seiner Vergangenheit. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand riet ihr, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und in offenen Wunden zu bohren, sondern zum Wesentlichen zurück zu kehren: "Aber Doctor, hast du dich nicht lange genug schuldig gesprochen?" Er runzelte fragend die Stirn: "Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern und sie wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn du jedes Mal in die Luft gehst, wenn Weihnachtsmänner an dir vorbei rauschen, verstehst du?" Rose zwinkerte zweimal und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, als wäre das, was sie ihm sagen wollte, völlig offensichtlich: "Du musst diesen Kampf nicht mehr alleine führen." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als er die prompte Umarmung der Blonden schließlich nicht nur willkommen hieß, sondern sogar erwiderte. Es war gut, ihn beruhigt zu wissen, das abgetragene Leder seiner Jacke zu spüren, deren Geruch sie im Laufe der Zeit in sich aufgesogen hat, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. Seine ganze raue Art verging, wenn er sie im Arm hielt – wenn er diese Mauern und Barrieren sinken ließ, die ihn beschützten.<br>"Ich dachte, du stehst total auf Weihnachten … Grünes Fahrrad und so."  
>Die Brust des Doctors vibrierte spürbar vor einem kurzen Auflachen: "Du hast Recht, lange Geschichte. Soll ich sie dir zeigen?" Rose lehnte sich blinzelnd zurück, indes sie den gemächlich einkehrenden Stimmungsumschwung in ihrer Unterhaltung begrüßte: "Zeigen?" Der Gallifreyan nickte. "Ja."<br>"Ich dachte, wir können deine Zeitlinie nicht kreuzen?"  
>"Können wir auch nicht."<br>Oh, sie hasste solche Ratespielchen, aber er würde ohnehin gleich los sprudeln, wo er daran war seine einigermaßen heitere Laune wieder zu finden.

Er widmete sich der Steuerkonsole und drehte eines der Räder, setzte einen Hebel zurück und streckte sich zu dem angebrachten Monitor, in welchen er neue Teilkoordinaten eintippte: "Du willst Weihnachten, Rose Tyler? Weihnachten also. Du kriegst Weihnachten – Du sollst das schönste Weihnachten bekommen, das es je gegeben hat." Die Augenbraue der Blondine zuckte mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Skepsis über ihre Stirn. "Zieh dich warm an Rose", mit einem letzten Klopfen auf die Platine setzte sich die TARDIS wackelig in Bewegung, dass sich die Britin überrumpelt am Geländer einhalten musste, um nicht rückwärts das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. "Wir besuchen einen alten Freund von mir, Nickie. Auch besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen: Santa Clause."

**** |[T]| ****

**TO BE CONTINUED** Ich halte mich nicht mit langen Nachreden auf … freut euch auf Schneemänner, sprechende Eisbären, einen Haufen Geschenke, eine TimeLord-Spielzeug-Manufaktur und … ach … SPOILER! (-;


	3. NORTHERN SKY

**A/N:** Memo an mich selbst: keine Schreibpläne zurecht legen, halte mich sowieso nicht dran. Und hey – Weihnachten rückt immer näher, nicht wahr? Also am besten gleich in die Decke kuscheln und eine kleine, fast komplette Geschichte genießen, bevor die Stimmung wieder vorüber ist.  
>Ich hoffe jeden Falls, dass ich dich amüsieren kann – das allein ist mir eigentlich am Wichtigsten.<br>Ich bin schließlich nicht nur *ein* Autor, ich bin **DEIN** Autor und meine Aufgabe ist es nicht mehr oder weniger, wie dich durch meine Phantasie zu führen (-:

Also dann,  
>GERONIMO! (-;<p>

**P.S.** Dieses Kapitel wird etwas länger, dafür teile ich es aber in sich noch einmal in mehrere Szenen auf.

**** |[T]| ****

When I was a man I thought it ended  
>Well I knew loves perfect ache<br>But my peace has always depended  
>On all the ashes in my way.<br>[HOZIER · ARSONIST'S LULLABYE]

Ihre Augenbraue zuckte erwartungsvoll; inzwischen hatte Rose das Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden und folgte mit dem abklingenden Geräusch der gelandeten Zeitmaschine dem auffordernden Nicken des Doctors in Richtung der Doppeltüren der TARDIS.  
>Er grinste bis über beide Backen und in einer Heiterkeit, die kaum zeugte wie verletzt und reuevoll er wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch gewesen war. Oh, der Gallifreyan war gut in solchen Dingen! Verdrängung, Unruhe stiften, wüten, stürmen und Zerstörung zurück lassen, wo auch immer er einen Fuß auf fremden Boden setzte: dabei war es unnötig, aus ihm eine Metapher zu machen, denn der Doctor war in der Tat ein facettenreicher Mann, der immer in seiner eigenen Hektik lebte, der Entscheidungen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden traf und nicht selten zugab, völlig planlos zu sein.<br>Eigentlich liebte Rose diesen Charakterzug an ihm. Es machte ihn und das Leben, das er führte, aufregend – und war wahrscheinlich mitunter der Magnet, der Rose anzog wie eine Motte das Licht. Jeden Tag etwas Neues entdecken, niemals stehen bleiben, immer am Laufen. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte die Britin laut aufgelacht, wenn ihr jemand erzählen wollte, dass sie einmal ein solches Leben führen und durch Raum und Zeit reisen würde, wo es für sie nichts wichtigeres gegeben hat, als Weggehen, Freunde treffen und sich in aufgesetzter Sorglosigkeit zu verlieren: ohne Schulabschluss. Ohne Job. Ohne Zukunft. So war das nun mal in Powell Estate, wo es Dutzende Menschen gab, die alle ein ähnliches Schicksal teilten und keine andere Wahl hatten wie mit dem auszukommen, was man ihnen gab.  
>Roses' Blick traf die offenen, klaren blauen Augen des Doctors, der inzwischen eine Schnute gezogen hatte und seiner Aufforderung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung Nachdruck verlieh. Er schien ihr plötzliches Zögern weder zu verstehen, noch zu akzeptieren: "Na los, sieh's dir schon an!"<p>

Sie zog die Unterlippe keck zwischen die Zähne, konterte seine Ungeduld mit dem charmantesten Lächeln, das sie aufbringen konnte und machte sich im Eilschritt und flatterndem Bademantel zu den Holztüren auf, deren alte Scharniere unterm Öffnen leise knirschten.  
>Das erste, was Rose traf, als sie den Kopf aus dem Türspalt steckte, war eine Kaltfront, die sie prompt rücklings über den Steg zurück in die TARDIS taumeln ließ und ihr ein entsetztes Keuchen entrang, das den Doctor mehr aus eigener Neugierde, wie Besorgnis, an ihre Seite rief, der kaum einen Lidschlag für ihr Entsetzen übrig hatte, sondern ihr Vorhaben gleich imitierte. "Oh", entgegnete er zuerst einsilbig, sah zu seiner Begleiterin zurück, blinzelte und drückte die Zellentüre mit bedachter Sanftheit wieder in ihr Schloss: "'tschuldigung, das war so nicht ganz richtig." Der Doctor kratzte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die Wange, griff nach Roses Hand und zog sie bestimmt an die Steuerkonsole: "Bevor du's mir vorhältst: Nein, wir haben uns nicht verflogen." Er machte eine weg werfende Geste auf ihren blanken Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr ungerührt fort: "Ich habe mich wohl in den Koordinaten vertan, war ein Weilchen nicht mehr hier gewesen, 100 Meter, vielleicht 150 Meter höchstens … sind gleich da, also nicht der Rede wert –"<br>"Wo sind wir?" Der etwas zu scharfe Klang, der in der Stimme der Britin mitschwang, ließ den Gallifreyan zusammen zucken: "Am Nordpol."  
>"Am Nordpol?!"<br>"Natürlich."  
>Rose war sich sicher, dass sie jedem erstickenden Fisch an Land mit ihrem offenen Mund Konkurrenz bieten konnte.<br>"Wo dachtest du, lebt Santa? Auf Hawaii? Jeder weiß, dass er auf dem Nordpol seine Spielzeugfabrik hat."  
>"Das sind nur Geschichten, Doctor."<br>Jetzt kehrte das bärenartige Grinsen auf seine Züge zurück: "Nein, sind es nicht. Na los, zieh dir etwas Warmes an – im Schrank solltest du eine Auswahl an Mänteln finden – und dann gehen wir los. Ich vermute mal, in der Fabrik herrscht Hochbetrieb. Schließlich ist Weihnachten."  
>"Es ist schon Weihnachten?" Roses Augen wurden eine Spur runder und als sich aus dem Grinsen des Doctors ein sanftes Lächeln formte, war die ungebetene Überraschung über die Tatsache, an einem der kältesten Orte der Erde bugsiert worden zu sein, bloß mehr zweitrangig. "Oh ja. Ich war so frei, die Zeit ein wenig vor zu drehen, wenn du's mir gestattest … immerhin soll es letztendlich <strong>dein<strong> Weihnachten werden, nicht wahr? Warum dann vier Wochen vergeuden, in denen du mich mit schlecht gebackenen Keksen fütterst?" Der hoch Gewachsene machte einen sicheren Schritt beiseite, als Rose mit der Faust ausholte, um ihn für seine Neckerei und den Zweifel an ihren Backkünsten zu boxen.

Sie war, offen gestanden, noch etwas überwältigt. Vor kaum mehr als zehn Minuten wollte er ihr Weihnachten noch verbieten, jetzt landete der TimeLord mit Rose direkt in der Fabrik des Weihnachtsmanns … oder dachte wenigstens daran, es zu tun. Das war extrem konträr, verwirrend gleichermaßen und dennoch war es typisch für den Außerirdischen seine eigenen Gefühle von einer Sekunde zur nächsten gut verschlossen in einem Eck seines Bewusstseins zu verstauen, so dass kein Fremder mehr hinter seine Fassade blicken, geschweige denn an ihn heran kommen konnte. Rose war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, während sie die Hände wieder in den Bademanteltaschen vergrub und sich ihren Weg durch die leeren Gänge bahnte. Zweifellos war es mehr wie eine einfache Geste etwas zu tun, was man eigentlich gar nicht tun wollte. Es musste schwer für den Doctor sein in einer Situation wie dieser einfach nachzugeben, bewusst den Kürzeren zu ziehen – und dieser Zug von ihm war zweifelsohne bemerkenswert. Sie seufzte leise, strich sich eine lose Strähne hinter das Ohr und war sich einig mit sich selbst, sein ungewöhnliches Geschenk ohne weiteres Nachhaken anzunehmen. Wenn es ihm zu viel wurde, würde er sich ohnehin zurück ziehen, so wie er es immer tat.

Der Kleiderschrank hatte alles zu bieten, was das Herz begehrte. Rose wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob der Gallifreyan in dieser Hinsicht einfach nur einem Sammlertick folgte, oder tatsächlich schon so viele Leben gelebt hatte, dass alles in seinem Schrank schon einmal getragen worden war. Vermutlich aber Ersteres.  
>Denn wenn sie unterwegs waren, ob nun auf der Erde oder einem anderen Planeten, auf einem Satelliten oder einem Mond, beobachtete die Blonde ihren ungewöhnlichen Freund nicht selten dabei, wie das ein oder andere Ding in seiner unendlichen, gespickten Jackentasche verschwand. Er hatte dieses Geschick, wie man es Dieben nachsagte, eine schnelle Hand, flinke Finger – die Frage, wie die Klamotten also in die TARDIS kamen, erübrigte sich damit. Natürlich nahm Rose auch an, dass das Schiff selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, einen ausreichenden Kostümverleih zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit sie ihren Herren decken konnte, wann immer es notwendig war. Andererseits war es verschwendeter Einsatz, nachdem Rose mit Sicherheit behaupten konnte, dass der Doctor kaum Anlass dazu fand, sich entsprechend der gewählten Zeit-Epoche in angemessene Schale zu werfen.<br>Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich in ihrem Mundwinkel aus, das braune Knopfaugenmerk bereits fixiert auf ein Accessoire geheftet, das ihr beim Umsehen aufgefallen war. Dort, an der Ecke eines offenen Kleiderschranks, hing ein Hut. Ein breitkrempiger, großer und lederner Hut, der an Indiana Jones bestimmt gut ausgesehen hätte. Sie angelte danach, drehte ihn in den Händen und gab der Versuchung nach, ihn selbst zu probieren, wobei er ihr bis auf die Nasenspitze herunter rutschte. Rose musste lachen.  
>Oh, sie sollte künftig mehr Zeit in diesem Raum verbringen, sich in aller Gemütlichkeit einmal durch die ganzen Sachen wühlen, wo dieser Ort eine Schatzkammer und genau nach ihrem Geschmack war.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Rose fühlte sich wie in Watte gebauscht. Sie hatte es, der Kälte zum Trotz, ein bisschen zu gut gemeint und sich bestimmt drei Lagen unterschiedlichster Wäsche angezogen, gekrönt von einem dicken Schal, einem langen Mantel, Fäustlingen und einer Mütze. Nachdem Rose bisher nie die Gelegenheit, oder den Tatendrang verspürt hatte den Nordpol zu besuchen, wollte sie dem Wetter keine Chance einräumen, ihr buchstäblich unter die Haut zu kriechen. Der Nachteil war nun, dass es ziemlich warm unter Polyester und Baumwolle wurde, als sie den Rückweg zur Basis einschlug und dabei vehement versuchte, nicht über die Mantelecken zu stolpern, welche sich um ihre Knöchel wandten.  
>Zu ihrer Überraschung las der Doctor in einem Buch. Er saß dabei auf dem Piloten-Sessel vor der Steuerkonsole, ein Knie angezogen, das andere Bein am Eck der Steuerung abgestützt, geduldig versunken in seiner eigenen Welt – und damit der perfekte Angriffspunkt für Roses folgenden Schabernack: den ledernen Hut nämlich unterm Arm, attackierte sie den TimeLord unerwartet von der Seite, nutzte seine Irritation und setzte ihm das Fundstück mit festem Griff auf die Birne. Der hoch Gewachsene verlor dabei im plötzlichen Ungeschick das Gleichgewicht, so dass er sich aus reinem Reflex an Rose abstützte, als das Buch zu Boden fiel und er drohte, über den sich wippenden Sessel nach vorne zu kippen. "Oi!"<p>

Die Blondine lachte feixend, taumelte mit dem Gewicht des TimeLords nur kurz, tat in der selben Bewegung einen halben Schritt näher an ihn heran und rückte den Hut zurecht, unter dessen Krempe er ihren Blick verstohlen erwiderte. Rose biss sich keck auf die Zunge, zog ihre Hände zurück und betrachtete den Doctor wie ein fertig gestelltes Kunstwerk, gespielt kritisch, aber mit dem Anflug eines haltlosen Grinsens. Sie schnippte ihm zu: "Sie, Sir, sehen gut aus."  
>Der Doctor sagte nichts, runzelte lediglich die Stirn und nahm die Kopfbedeckung wieder ab, damit er sie mit gekrümmter Augenbraue mustern konnte: "Das Teil ist uralt." Rose zuckte die Schultern. "Lag rum, hab's gefunden – und es ist kalt draußen. Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht diese hässliche, braune Zipfelmütze mit den bestickten Rentieren mitgebracht habe … –"<br>"Aber die liebe ich! Die ist klasse, schon mal bei Wind und Wetter getragen?" Der Gallifreyan rieb sich demonstrativ das Ohrläppchen: "Hält die Lauscher warm … der übrigens nicht." Es war ihm anzumerken, wie gerne er den Hut einfach rücklings über das Geländer der Steuerbrücke in die Untiefen der Zeitmaschine werfen wollte, doch bei dem großen Blick, den seine Begleiterin dem Doctor schenkte, gab er resignierend Kleinbei und setzte ihn stattdessen wieder auf seinen kurz rasierten Kopf. "Zufrieden, ja?"  
>Rose nickte bekräftigend.<br>"Gut, dann können wir endlich los."

"Was genau hast du eigentlich vor?"  
>Der Zeitreisende knöpfte seine Jacke zu, schob den Hut mit dem Daumen etwas höher über die Stirn und stopfte die Hände nonchalant in seine Taschen. Rose war ihm bei den wenigen Schritten, die er getan hatte, gefolgt und in ihre Erwartungshaltung verfallen – weil der Doctor ihre Neugierde förmlich spürte, hob er bloß nichts sagend die Achseln: "Eine Überraschung. Hat Weihnachten doch so an sich, voller Überraschungen zu sein, oder nicht? Also komm schon." Der hoch Gewachsene bugsierte seine Begleiterin mit einem schwachen Stoß von Schulter an Schulter zu den Doppeltüren der TARDIS, hinter denen die Beiden nichts mehr wie eine öde, verlassene Schneewüste willkommen hieß.<br>Rose mochte Schnee nicht besonders. Er war nass und kalt, trat meistens zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten auf und sorgte für nasse Füße. Als Kind hatte sie einen Schneeball mit einer Handvoll kleiner Kiesel im Gesicht getroffen, was ihr irgendwie die Lust an der Jahreszeit auf Dauer raubte und sie zum Sommerkind hatte werden lassen – zwar konnte sie es kaum erwarten, dem Doctor bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eine Ladung Schnee in den Mantelkragen zu stopfen, war sie jedoch umso erfreuter darum, wieder im Warmen zu landen, wo ihr wenigstens nicht die Fingerkuppen ab froren.  
>Weihnachten schön und gut, Hauptsache es blieb gemütlich und ungefährlich, mit einer Tasse Tee oder Punsch im Schlepptau – der Nordpol schied bei dieser Vorstellung im Vornherein allerdings chancenlos aus.<p>

Ein seichter, wenngleich nicht schlimmer, Sturm vertrat ihnen die Sicht auf die wüstenartige Landschaft, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Es herrschte diffuses Licht und außer dem Heulen des Windes war Totenstille. Rose hakte sich unbewusst bei ihrem Begleiter ein, der prompt Ziel gerichtet eine Richtung ansteuerte, die im monotonen Weiß der Eissteppe nicht ansatzweise auszumachen war.  
>Der Marsch dauerte eine Weile, oder jeden Falls lange genug, um die Britin unter ihrem Wärmepuffer ordentlich frösteln zu lassen. In ihrem Haar, das unter der Mütze hervor schaute, verfingen sich gemächlich Eiskristalle und ihre Wangen waren von dem herrschenden Wind inzwischen gerötet. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu jammern.<br>"Hier muss es sein", meldete sich der Doctor dann zu Wort und als er zu Rose herab sah, bemerkte sie seine rote Nase deren Anblick ihre Mundwinkel unweigerlich zum Zucken brachte. Er drehte sich zwei Mal um seine eigene Achse, ging in die Knie, untersuchte den staubigen Boden sogar mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher und rieb sich deutlich verwirrt den Nacken, ehe ihn ein Keuchen seitens des Erdlings in seinem Tun unterbrach und alarmiert auffahren ließ. Der Gallifreyan folgte Roses Augenpaar, das wie vom Donner gerührt auf einem Schatten geheftet hängen blieb, der sich kontinuierlich auf sie zu bewegte und sich im folgenden Atemzug als eindeutig raublustige Kreatur entpuppte: anmutig, riesig und so makellos wie der Schnee, der die Ebene um sie herum bedeckte.

Rose stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und suchte hinter dem TimeLord Schutz; sie sah mit ehrlicher Panik zur TARDIS zurück, indes sie stümperhaft ausrechnete, wer von ihnen wohl schneller an der rettenden Telefonzelle ankommen würde, wenn sie's drauf ankämen ließen zu rennen. Doch der Eisbär war schnell, schneller als ihr mentaler Sprung zurück in die Sicherheit der Zeitmaschine und schneller wie ihre Füße, denn er setzte an, der Boden vibrierte unter seinem Gewicht und schließlich sprang er. Sein Fell wirbelte den eisigen Staub unter seinen Pranken auf und seine weiße Mähne wandte sich zum Takt seines Angriffs; er brüllte, während er sich einen Atemzug lang auf den hinteren Pfoten vor dem Doctor aufbaute.  
>Rose, die in sich zusammen gekauert nichts weiter tun konnte, wie die Augen fest aufeinander zu kneifen und ein Stoßgebet an alle hiesigen Götter schickte, fühlte wie sich das frostige Leder der Jacke des Doctors synchron mit der Attacke des Tieres bewegte. Sie zählte runter auf drei, furchte angestrengt die Stirn und wartete – doch der erwartete Todesstoß und das Gefühl von messerscharfen, langen Krallen zerfetzt zu werden, blieben aus.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Stattdessen durchschnitt ein erfreutes Lachen die trübe Einsamkeit der Nordpols. Die Arme fest um ihren eigenen Körper geschlungen, wagte Rose ein mutiges Blinzeln über die Schulter des TimeLords zu dem Eisbären, der nach wie vor auf seinen Hintertatzen hockte und seine Pranken ausbreitete, als wolle er zu einer Umarmung einladen. Und tatsächlich: der Doctor zögerte keinen Augenblick und drückte die riesige Bestie an seine Brust wie ein Plüschtier, dass die Blonde aus Angst heraus den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren – aus reinem Schock jedoch nicht in der Lage war, auch nur annähernd einen Ton zu formulieren, der nicht an einen Erstickenden erinnerte.  
>Das Schauspiel war bizarr und wurde mit der tiefen Stimme des Tieres eine Spur unglaubwürdiger: "Doctor! Ich wusste, ich habe mich nicht verhört." Der Gallifreyan erntete einen herzhaften Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter, was ihn zum Straucheln brachte, aber er grinste in einer herzlichen und willkommenen Art und Weise, die er für gewöhnlich nur für Rose übrig hatte.<br>"Hast dich ein bisschen verändert", sprach der Eisbär weiter und fuhr sich mit der Tatze demonstrativ über das Gesicht. "Die Ohren sind größer als beim letzten Mal, hab' dich allerdings am Hut erkannt." Er wirkte stolz wie Oskar, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und das Leuchten in seinen Augen verschwand: "Dachten du wärst tot, hatten uns Sorgen gemacht. Orga ist quasi ausgerastet, als du einfach nicht mehr zurück gekommen bist."

Die Hände wieder tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, lenkte der Doctor seinen kühlen Blick auf den Schnee zu seinen Füßen, zog mit dem Stiefel einen Halbkreis und haderte augenscheinlich mit sich selbst: "Ich hatte zu tun", hörte Rose ihn etwas widerwillig gestehen: "Auf meinem Planeten war ein Krieg ausgebrochen … wir haben verloren, ich konnte nicht zurück, noch nicht … es tut mir leid."  
>Der Bär zwinkerte: " 's schon okay, keiner macht dir'n Vorwurf. Obschon … naja … wir mussten etwas umstrukturieren, mit unseren Zeitkammern, um den Konsum zu schaffen. Die Erde steht schließlich nicht still, ne? Wird jedes Jahr schlimmer, kann ich dir sagen." Seine Miene hellte sich auf, was die dunklen Knopfaugen des Tieres erneut zum Funkeln brachte. Generell hatte der Bär bemerkenswert lebendige Augen, fiel Rose auf: "Bist du gekommen, um uns zu helfen?" Der Doctor schob seinen Hut einen Fingerbreit an der Krempe die Stirn empor und drehte sich nun zum ersten Mal, seit der zweifelhaften Begegnung zu Rose um. Die Britin zuckte bei der abrupten Aufmerksamkeit, die sich auf sie legte, zusammen, doch der Bär schien neugierig zu lächeln – sofern man Zähne fletschen als Lächeln interpretieren konnte. "Wenn Rose das will, helfen wir gern'. Ich dachte, sie möchte dich vielleicht kennen lernen."<br>Der Eisbär kam näher, jeder seiner Schritte wühlte den Schnee zwischen seinen Tatzen auf. Die Blonde versteifte sich, stierte dem Tier entgegen und hörte auf zu atmen, als sie von seiner Nase intensiver inspiziert wurde, wie sie es für notwendig hielt.

"Rose, das ist Nicki." Der Doctor schloss wieder zu ihr auf, offenbar mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er genoss die Reaktion seiner Begleiterin in vollen Zügen, ihre Verwunderung, die Ungläubigkeit und sogar die Angst – er mochte es, wenn er anderen etwas Neues zeigen konnte und sprechende Eisbären gehörten sicher mit in sein Repertoire der ungewöhnlicheren Dinge.  
>"Der Weihnachtsmann ist ein Bär?", war das erste, was ihr dazu einfiel und so schnell aus ihr heraus sprudelte, dass sie sich zügelnd räuspern musste. "Ich meine … ahm … Hi?"<br>"Hallo", raunte Nick interessierte, indes er einen Kreis um Rose zog wie es für ein Raubtier üblich war. Der TimeLord sprach ungerührt weiter: "Lass dich von seiner Optik nicht täuschen, Rose. Alles nur Fassade. Sein Volk kommt vom Planeten Septima Borras, besser bekannt im Universum der TimeLords als Nordstern oder Nordhimmel. Ihr Volk wurde von den Daleks ausgelöscht, lange vor dem Krieg mit Gallifrey – ihre Heimat war der letzte Planet am Rande unserer Galaxie. Und bevor du dich wunderst: sie sind Gestaltwandler, beziehungsweise haben die Gabe ihre Gestalt an ihre Umgebung anzupassen, wenn es lebensnotwendig für sie wird."  
>Nick setzte sich dicht vor Rose in den Schnee: "Mein Name ist Nickar. Wir sind nicht mehr viel, konnten gerade so noch fliehen – wahrscheinlich haben wir es unserer Korrespondenz mit den TimeLords zu verdanken", er sah zu dem Doctor um, "dass wir überhaupt noch leben. Haben uns hier eingenistet, zurecht gefunden und uns angepasst, schon vor mehr als fünfhundert Jahren laut eurer Zeitrechnung. Wir sind ein friedfertiges Volk und unser Geschick liegt im Handwerk und im Handel, darum haben wir irgendwann die Fabrik eröffnet und zuerst mit Zimmermannsarbeiten angefangen, später mit Spielzeug. Die ganze Weihnachtsmann-Sache entwickelte sich mit dem Lauf der Zeit und weil wir die Vorstellung mochten, unserer neuen Heimat einmal im Jahr unseren Dank auszusprechen. Wir sind nicht mehr als geduldete Flüchtlinge unter dem strengen Blick deines Freundes, dort." Er schien nachdenklich. „Aber du hast sicher jemand anderen erwartet, oder? Der Kerl mit dem Bart hat mit uns nicht viel zu tun. Der Doctor machte sich dann und wann einen Spaß daraus, sich so zu verkleiden. Und ich manchmal auch."<p>

Rose konnte man die Überforderung auf den geröteten Gesichtszügen ablesen, denn der Eisbär lachte hohl auf und nickte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war: "Ein bisschen frisch hier draußen. Lasst uns in die Fabrik gehen. Orga wird's kaum erwarten können euch ihre heiße Schokolade aufs Auge zu drücken, hat gleich mit Kochen angefangen, wo wir eure Landung gehört haben." Damit machte Nickar auf den Tatzen kehrt. Rose sah hilflos zu dem TimeLord zurück, der aufmunternd blinzelte und ihr seinen Arm anbot. Verrückter konnte es nicht werden, oder?

**** |[T]| ****

**TO BE CONTINUED. **Vorweg, ich habe leider nicht alles ins Kapitel gebracht, was rein gehört. Daher werde ich die Geschichte wohl auf ein weiteres Kapitel ausweiten (-: Damit werden die Updates nun auch etwas schneller werden, damit die Story vor Heilig Abend abgeschlossen werden kann. Überrascht? Keine Sorge, Nick ist ein cooler Kerl, von dem man auf den ersten Blick nicht erwarten würde, dass er so eine tierische Seite in sich hat.

Danke fürs Lesen.


	4. THROUGH THE VALLEY

**A/N:** Mir läuft die Zeit davon – bin fast gezwungen, schneller zu schreiben; ich meine, nicht, dass das für euch ein Nachteil wäre, oder? Danke übrigens fürs fleißige Weiterlesen, finde ich klasse! Wir werden die Geschichte mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch zu einem Ende führen. So viel sei schon mal verraten, dass die Story genauso spontan ausfällt, wie sie eingestiegen ist … aber natürlich darf die ein oder andere wunderbare Sache dabei nicht fehlen.  
>Neugierig?<br>Gut.

Weiter geht's!  
>ALLONS-Y!<br>(-;

**** |[T]| ****

It's the thrill that keeps me going  
>and puts the gleam all in my eye.<br>I adventure just to conquer a new  
>monstrous enterprise.<br>All the world is my stage.  
>[SHAWN JAMES · INSANE]<p>

"Das hier ist Produktionshalle Alpha."  
>Die Halle, in die Nickar sie führte, war vollgestopft mit Maschinen und Gerätschaften deren Bedeutung Rose nicht wirklich verstand, den Doctor neben ihr aber merklich entzückten, weil er in regelmäßigen Abständen von einem "Oh!" zu einem "Ah!" und schließlich zu seinem "Fantastisch" wechselte, wenn ihm etwas besonders gut gefiel.<br>Das Gelände schien unendlich – ganz davon abgesehen, dass man nicht unbedingt Weitblick hatte, weil sich die Maschinen noch und nöcher gen Decke türmten. Kam man durch die liebevoll verzierten, dunklen Holztüren herein, wurde man zu seiner Linken von einer der größten Standuhren begrüßt, die Rose je gesehen hat. Sie tickte in Richtung der Zwölf, bevor die Blonde bemerkte, dass das Zifferblatt gar keine Ziffern enthielt und einfach nur weiß und unberührt auf sie herab stierte. Bevor sie sich am Riemen reißen konnte, sprudelte die Tatsache bereits aus ihr heraus: "Die Uhr zeigt keine Zeit an."  
>"Nein, tut sie nicht", entgegnete ihr der Doctor prompt, abgelenkt von zwei Männern, die mit einer großen Säge damit beschäftigt waren, eine Holzplatte zu entzweien. Als er nicht weiter auf sie einging, rieb sich Rose etwas unsicher das Ohrläppchen: "Okay."<br>Es roch nach Plätzchen, Punsch und Nelken, die Stimmung, das stetige Murmeln der Arbeiter, war einladend und begleitet von leiser Jazz-Musik im Hintergrund. In der Mitte des Raumes, oder zumindest vermutete Rose, dass es sich um die Mitte handelte, ragte ein großzügiger Baum auf, geschmückt mit Girlanden und Lichterketten, umsäumt von ungeöffneten Päckchen in allen möglichen Farben. Die Arbeiter selbst waren gestandene Männer in kurzärmlichen Shirts und langen Lederhosen, der eine bärtiger als der andere, mit langem Haar oder völlig kahl geschoren; sie ließen sich in ihrem Treiben nicht stören, bis Nick zu ihrer Linken mit den Fingern zwischen den Lippen einen spitzen Pfiff ausstieß und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit damit auf die Neuankömmlinge lenkte.

Rose musterte Nickar neben sich mit vorsichtigem Amüsement; er hatte sie tatsächlich bloß wenige Meter weit über die winterliche Ebene geführt, bevor sie in einen Schacht hinab gestiegen waren, der in eine Höhle gemündet hat. Der vordere Raum selbiger Höhle war leer gewesen, die Wände gerade mal verziert mit Eisblumen- und Zapfen, im hinteren Teil aber ragte ein Portal in strahlendem Silber auf, graviert mit Schriften und Zeichen aus fremden und vor allem alten Zeiten.  
>An diesem Punkt erklärte der Eisbär, dass sich dahinter der Eingang zur Fabrik und zu seinem zu Hause befänden. Er hieß sie herzlichst willkommen, lud sie zum wiederholten Male auf Tee und Plätzchen ein und hatte schließlich vor ihren Augen seinen Bärenpelz abgelegt.<br>Rose hatte schon viele Abenteuer hinter sich, einige Kreaturen getroffen – doch wie sich aus einem Körper ein anderer formte war ihr neu: ein Mensch mit Haut und Haaren und den klarsten, gold-braunen Augen denen sie je begegnet war. Nick feixte eine ganze Weile über den Gesichtsausdruck, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, klopfte ihr mit seinen tellergroßen Händen sanft auf die Schulter und erklärte, dass man sich an sein Volk gewöhnen konnte, wenn man länger mit ihm beisammen war. Gestaltwandler schienen auf der Erde ohnehin öfters vorgekommen zu sein, vor allem im alten Ägypten zeichneten sich ihre Spuren ab – oder wieso sonst kamen die Menschen dort auf die Idee, Götterstatuen mit Tierköpfen anzubeten?  
>Es war für diese Rasse ein völlig natürlicher Prozess, den man mit den einfachen Worten der Menschen nicht definieren konnte, sagte Nick und der Doctor hatte beigepflichtet, dass die Gabe der Gestaltwandler aus dem Norden äußerst selten und absonderlich anmutete.<br>Wahrscheinlich konnten sie es sich selbst kaum erklären, was sie zu dem machte, was sie waren, hatte der TimeLord seiner Begleiterin noch ins Ohr geflüstert, als sie durch die Türen getreten waren, um Teil einer anderen Welt zu werden.

Und nun standen sie hier, Rose beinahe peinlich berührt ob der Neugierde, die wie eine Welle über sie zusammen stürzte. Nickar grinste bis über beide Backen; er hatte sich in einen langen Mantel gehüllt, der seinem weißen Bärenfell gar nicht so unähnlich war, die nackte Haut darunter schimmerte verziert mit dunklen Ornamenten und ähnlichen Zeichen, wie sie ihnen schon an den Eingangstüren begegnet waren. Auf seinem kantigen Gesicht fand sich eine offenkundige Spitzfindigkeit, die Nick trotz leichtem Bartwuchs jünger aussehen ließ, als er in Wirklichkeit war, wobei Rose sein optisches Alter mit dem des Doctors gleich gesetzt hätte.  
>Der Gestaltwandler war hoch gewachsen, strahlte eine Art von Anmut aus und erweckte in Rose dennoch so viel Sympathie, dass sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sie ihn mochte. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, als er die Arme ausstreckte und sie seinen Freunden, seinen Weihnachtselfen? vorstellte. Der ein oder andere der gestandenen Kerle nickte freundlich, jemand winkte, was Rose aus Intuition heraus erwiderte und wieder andere musterten sie abschätzend, fast ein wenig skeptisch.<br>"Freunde, seht, wer uns nach so langer Zeit der Abwesenheit wieder besuchen kommt – niemand anderes als unser liebster TimeLord, der Doctor, in bezaubernder Begleitung. Sie haben sich beide bereit erklärt, uns in diesem Jahr mit der Verteilung unter die Arme zu greifen und ich habe ihr Angebot dankend angenommen." Nick deutete auf die mächtige Uhr, deren Zeiger sich seit ihrer Anwesenheit kaum weiter bewegt hat – und trotzdem hörte Rose ein stetes Ticken, das stumpf aus ihrem hölzernen Korpus drängte, wie das Schlagen eines Herzens aus der Brust eines Menschens. "Das Fest der Feste steht vor der Tür, ich habe gesehen, dass das Verpacken und Verstauen schon auf Hochtouren läuft; mit der Hilfe des Doctors sollten wir die Verteilung heute Abend deutlich schneller voran bringen, so dass wir im Anschluss nach unserer Rückkehr genügend Zeit für ein ordentliches Festmahl haben werden – was haltet ihr davon?"  
>Die Arbeiter reckten prompt in einem vielstimmigen Zugeständnis die Fäuste in die Luft, dann klatschten sie. Ein Fest? Rose sah zu ihrem Begleiter, aber der Doctor trug, wie so oft, lediglich seine stoische Maske auf die er ein dünnlippiges Lächeln gepflastert hatte, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.<p>

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er mit dieser Reise bezwecken wollte und ob es tatsächlich um den Spaß ging, den er ihr prophezeit hatte. Wenn man seine Beziehung zu Nick betrachtete und die Tatsache, dass sie sich relativ lange kannten und ebenso lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten (seit dem Beginn des Zeitkriegs, rief sich Rose in Erinnerung), hatte der Besuch einen bitteren Nachgeschmack von schlechtem Gewissen seitens des TimeLords. Außerdem wäre es genau seine Art gewesen, dachte die Blonde, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen: sie hatte ihr Abenteuer, ihr eigensinniges Weihnachten, das sich von den langweiligen und menschlichen Feiertagen abspaltete und damit auch das Interesse des Doctors weckte. Der Doctor wiederum beglich eine Schuld, von der Rose nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß und bestimmt nichts mit bekommen hätte, wäre sie nicht aus spontaner Laune heraus backender Weise in der Kombüse der TARDIS gestanden.  
>"Ist das wirklich okay für dich?", hakte die Blondine gefühlvoll in die Richtung des Doctors nach, wobei sie nach seiner Hand griff und sie vorsichtig drückte. Er blinzelte in ihre Richtung, nickte und entrang sich schließlich ein Lächeln, das ehrlicher war wie alle anderen zuvor.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Die Spielzeugwerkstätten als Labyrinthe zu bezeichnen, wäre vollkommen untertrieben gewesen. Nickar scheuchte seine Arbeiter zurück an die Bänder und Werkbänke und setzte seinen Rundgang mit Rose und dem Doctor zielsicher fort. Er war merklich stolz auf das, was er ihnen präsentierte und ergatterte sich Holzspielsachen, Würfel, Spielkarten und allerlei anderen Krimskrams den er dem Doctor ungefragt in die endlosen Jackentaschen stopfte, so dass sie im Fall der Fälle auf ihren Reisen durch Raum und Zeit eine Beschäftigung fanden, wo seiner Meinung nach nichts über ein gutes Spiel ging.  
>Sie waren inzwischen wieder in einem der endlosen, unterirdischen Gänge der Fabrik angekommen, als Nick begann aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern: "'s Schöne an euch Menschen ist, dass viele von euch den Glauben nicht verloren haben. Ich mein' damit nicht den Glauben an einen Gott, Rose, sondern zum Beispiel die simple Geschichte des Weihnachtsmanns die für nahezu jeden auf der Welt selbstverständlich ist. Das gefällt uns, denn unser Volk hat seinen Glauben im Laufe der Zeit und durch den Krieg verloren, die Erde gab uns so etwas wie Hoffnung, das tut gut."<p>

Die kleine Gruppe schlug einen Haken und landete auf einem ausgreifenden, runden Platz der mit Holzbuden umsäumt war. Ein großes Lagerfeuer spielte in der Mitte mit den Schatten, die von den Wänden der Höhle geworfen wurden und trug eine wohlige Wärme zu den Neuankömmlingen herüber. "Wie macht ihr das eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn ihr die ganze Welt an Weihnachten beschenkt … wie funktioniert das?"  
>Nickar hob die Schultern: "Wir arbeiten eigentlich für U.N.I.T., wenn du deinen Doctor danach fragst, bin ich mir sicher, dass er dir einiges über unsere Freunde erzählen kann. Aber U.N.I.T. unterstützt uns, hält unser Versteck und unsere Existenz geheim, zumindest gegenüber der Weltbevölkerung. Unser Volk besteht aus Arbeitern und gerade zur Weihnachtszeit ist viel Arbeit zu leisten, Rose – also haben wir verschiedene Verträge mit den Firmen dieser Erde, wo wir den Zusatz an Dingen produzieren, welchen sie brauchen. Den ganzen Ertrag aus dem Weihnachtsgeschäft teilen wir schließlich unter uns auf – grundsätzlich ist es aber so, dass unser Visum von unserer Tätigkeit abhängt. Wir dürfen hier leben, weil wir etwas leisten. Quid pro Quo, falls dir das was sagt."<br>"Kenn ich irgendwoher", entgegnete Rose düster mit einer finsteren Erinnerung an Powell Estate. War wohl überall so und mit jedem; warum sollte die Welt Aliens gegenüber auch schon eine Ausnahme machen? Wenn du nichts tust, beiträgst, leistet und dann einfach jemandem auf der Tasche hockst … bist du nicht willkommen.

"Für uns ist das in Ordnung und es macht Spaß, auch wenn die Arbeit, die von uns verlangt wird, sehr anspruchsvoll ist. Durch die Technik der TimeLords geht es jedoch ganz gut." Nick war bester Laune, die sich nur mäßig auf den Doctor übertrug, der während dem gesamten Fußmarsch auffällig leise geblieben war. "Und die TimeLords haben euch einfach so ihre Technik gegeben?"  
>"Jaein", schaltete sich der Dunkelhaarige nun ein, eine sanfte und nachdenkliche Falte zwischen den Brauen. "Nicks Volk besteht aus Arbeitern und Händlern, die TimeLords sind Meister von Raum und Zeit . Sie haben sich lediglich ergänzt. Taschen, Säcke oder Kisten mit unendlich viel Raum erleichterten außerdem den Handelsweg, egal was gerade von Septima Borras nach Gallifrey geliefert wurde. Und diese Technik haben sie mit unter mit auf die Erde gebracht."<br>Das erklärte schon einmal, woher das hartnäckige Gerücht kam, dass der Weihnachtsmann alle Geschenke in einem einzelnen Sack mit sich führen konnte. Rose musterte den Gallifreyan zu ihrer Rechten, ein keckes Grinsen auf den Lippen, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen bei der Vorstellung, wie er einen bärtigen alten Mann mimte, nur um Kinderaugen leuchten zu sehen. "Ah, Orga wartet schon" Nickar deutete auf eine der erhellten Hütten, hinter deren Fenster zum Platz hin das grobe Konterfei einer Frau zu sehen war.

**** |[T]| ****

Diese Begegnung mit dem ungewöhnlichen Volk zu verstehen und zu verdauen schaffte nicht einmal das kleine Buffett, das Orga als Willkommensgruß angerichtet hatte. Aliens, die sich in jedes Lebewesen verwandeln konnten und auf die Erde geflüchtet waren, weil ihr Heimatplanet zerstört wurde, wo sie dann eine Spielzeugfabrik eröffneten? Die Geschichte hätte in Roses Vorstellung kaum schöner sein können und sie war dem Doctor mehr als dankbar dafür, dass er ihr sie in gewisser Weise erzählte. Es war außerdem ebenso erfrischend, dass es sich bei den Septimas um keine Spezies handelte, welche die Erde übernehmen, ausrauben, verkaufen oder in die Luft sprengen wollte.

Orga war eine nette Frau, rund und mütterlich, mit einem einem Temperament, das die Britin an Jackie Tyler erinnerte. Sie hatte eine laute Stimme und kein Problem damit, ihren Mann quer durch das kleine Haus zu scheuchen, um es ihren Gästen gemütlich zu machen. Dem Doctor war sie sofort um den Hals gefallen, ehe sie ihn schubste und schimpfte, dass er sich in all den Jahren ruhig einmal hätte melden können und Rose schüttelte sie so lange die Hand, bis ihre Finger schmerzten. Nichtsdestotrotz war die heiße Schokolade, gepaart mit dem angerichteten Gebäck köstlich und überzeugend genug, um Rose tiefer in die Sitzecke kauern zu lassen, bis ihr Kinn die Schulter des TimeLords traf.  
>Nickars Hütte war weihnachtlich geschmückt, aber anders wie die Blonde es von zu Hause kannte. Überall hingen kleine Zweige, verziert mit goldenem Lametta, Kerzen brannten an allen Ecken, der Duft von Zimt hing schwer, jedoch nicht unangenehm in der Luft und die Atmosphäre schrie gerade zu nach Weihnachten, obgleich keine alt bekannte Musik aus Radioboxen geblasen wurde. "Hier gefällt's mir", flüsterte sie leise genug, um dem Doctor das indirekte Kompliment für ihr Hiersein auszusprechen. "Das dachte ich mir. Wir sind aber nicht hier, um zu futtern und zu dösen, Rose. Das ist nur das halbe Abenteuer." Der TimeLord bewegte sich neben ihr und für einen Sekundenbruchteil nahm die Blonde an, er würde von ihr weg rücken. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung zog er nur eines seiner Beine an und legte ihr nonchalant den Arm um die Mitte. Manchmal wunderte sie sich, ob er überhaupt ahnte, was er mit seinen einfachen Berührungen auslöste oder auslösen konnte und ob er ihr mit Absicht dann und wann näher kam, als er sollte.<br>Nicht, dass sich Rose darüber beschwert hätte …

"Also …" Nick stolperte unbeholfen durch die Stube, Pergamentrollen in den Armen, die er auf den Tisch und die Plätzchen fallen ließ. Er ignorierte den missbilligten Blick seiner Frau, fuhr sich nebensächlich durch das dichte Haar und ergänzte: "… ich dachte mir, wir schicken euch mit der TARDIS über Großbritannien. Bei knapp 65 Millionen Einwohner seid ihr erst einmal beschäftigt, ich gebe dir die Koordinaten durch, Doctor, für den Zeitraum nach der Bescherung. Wir treffen uns wieder hier – würden uns freuen, wenn ihr an der Feier teilnehmt." Der vermeidliche Santa Clause faltete die Papiere auseinander, auf denen nichts weiter als Namen standen – noch ein Klischee, das sich in Roses Vorstellung bestätigte. "Wo ihr los legt, ist eigentlich egal – du kennst die Prozedur, Doctor, mach es einfach wie immer."  
>Der Gallifreyan hatte sich inzwischen vorgelehnt und mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt. Er angelte nach den Namenslisten, die er überflog und eingerollt in seinen Taschen verstaute. "Sicher. Und ich glaube, Rose würde nur zu gerne an der Festtagsfeier teilnehmen." Er lächelte: "Für weniger kommen wir von zu weit her – außerdem würde sie's mir bis in alle Ewigkeit vor halten." Nickar lachte bellend, kratzte sich den Hinterkopf und fügte hinzu: "Weiber haben's faustdick hinter den Ohren, sei vorsichtig mein Freund. Ehre deine Frau! Aber hey, das ist prächtig. Sind schon am Verpacken – können praktisch auch schon los! Die Geschenke für die Insel lagern in Gamma-Zwei. Ich würde sagen, ich bringe euch hin und dann auf los geht's los?"<p>

Rose hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, wollte laut protestieren und klar stellen, wie sie es immer tat, dass der Doctor ein Freund war, doch nichts weiter. Sie überlegte es sich schließlich anders, als sie das tiefe Sinnen auf den Zügen des TimeLords erkannte, das sich im Flackern der Kerzen in seinen blauen Augen brach; außerdem sagte er nichts dazu und Nickar hatte irgendwo auch Recht: der Doctor hatte sie am Hals, würde sie so schnell nicht los werden. Sie verband etwas, etwas, das keiner von ihnen wirklich sehen konnte oder wollte; aber etwas das sie spürten. Und genügte das nicht?  
>"Na dann auf ins Chaos", lud sie der Dunkelhaarige mit einem Zwinkern ein. Er setzte sich den Hut zurück auf das kurz geschnittene Haar, bedankte sich bei Orga für die Bewirtung und hielt Rose auffordernd die Hand entgegen, wie er es immer tat, bevor er anfing zu laufen.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen.


	5. LOVE IN A FOREIGN PLACE

**A/N:** Ich mag's nicht, wenn Geschichten enden. Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass mich die "Unendliche Geschichte" damals dazu inspiriert hat, Storys immer und immer weiter zu spinnen? Ich bin der Meinung, ein Ende gibt es nur, wenn man es zu lässt. Darum liebe ich es, Fanfictions zu schreiben oder mich im Rollenspiel mit anderen Leuten zu treffen. Auf diese Weise verhindert man, dass gute Geschichten in Vergessenheit geraten.

Frohe Weihnachten.  
>Und danke fürs Lesen.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh  
>I lay my heart down with the rest at her feet<br>Fresh from the fields, all feeder and fertile  
>It's bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet<br>[HOZIER · ANGEL OF SMALL DEATH]

Rose beobachtete amüsiert, wie zwei Arbeiter aus der Werkstatt einen Sack an ihr vorbei in die TARDIS trugen und sich dabei gegenseitig an den Türen behinderten, weil sie gemeinsam mit dem Gepäck im Schlepptau nicht sofort hindurch passten. Nickar ruhte abermals in der Gestalt des großen Eisbären neben ihr, ein Funkeln in den Augen das Schalk versprach, indes der Doctor deutlich besorgt um sein Schiff schien und seine Finger in unregelmäßigen Abständen nervös zuckten, als wollte er das Beladen der Zeitmaschine selbst in Angriff nehmen.  
>Der winterliche Sturm hatte etwas nachgelassen, kalt war es am Nordpol trotzdem, weshalb sich Rose etwas tiefer in das Fell kuschelte, das Nickis Frau ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie würde es brauchen, meinte die ältere Dame, vor allem wenn sie am Verteilen waren. Ebenso überrascht war die Blonde, wo man ihr eröffnete, dass Nickar die Geschenke nicht etwa alleine auslieferte, sondern eine Reihe an ausgewählten Zustellern gleichzeitig dafür sorgten, dass alles zur rechten Zeit am rechten Fleck war – deshalb gab es für jeden Kontinent auch einen eingetragenen Santa. Dabei hatte einer von ihnen den klassischen Schlitten, wie man ihn aus Erzählungen kannte, prunkvoll und poliert bloß ohne Rentiere, ein anderer begnügte sich hingegen mit einem schnittigen Oldtimer, der vielleicht am Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts Mode gewesen war und Nick selbst wirkte zum Beispiel stolz wie Oskar, als er Rose sein altes Motorrad zeigte, in dessen Beiwagen bereits sein Anteil zum Verteilen ruhte. "Bin dieses Jahr auf Südamerika unterwegs, ihr teilt euch wiederum Europa mit Lars – der freut sich schon, dass er sich den Weg über die britischen Inseln sparen kann. Wir wechseln jedes Jahr, damit's nicht so einseitig wird, weißt du? Machen manchmal einen Wettbewerb draus, wer am Schnellsten fertig ist und so."<br>Rose konnte es kaum erwarten anzufangen. Mit dem Doctor unterwegs über Großbritannien und dabei Geschenke verteilen? Es war ein Abenteuer sondergleichen, das sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht besser hätte ausmalen können.

"Wir sind so weit!", rief einer der Kerle über die weiße Lichtung zu dem Bären und klopfte sich die in Handschuhe verpackten Hände ab, der nächste folgte und ehe sich Rose versah wandelten auch sie sich in zwei stattliche Raubtiere, wie ihr Anführer eines war. Der Blondine entging dabei nicht wie der Doctor den Moment nutzte, um die Türen der TARDIS zu streicheln, indes er sie sanft und behutsam, annähernd liebevoll, zurück ins Schloss drückte. Sie rollte die Augen; dieser Mann liebte sein Schiff wirklich mehr, als irgendetwas sonst. Sie verübelte es ihm nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es war ab und zu wirklich richtig unterhaltsam. Aber stellenweise übertrieb er es.  
>"Dann könnt ihr jetzt aufbrechen, Rose Tyler." Nicki setzte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und hob die Lefzen, was den Eindruck eines unheimlichen Grinsens erweckte. Es kostete die Britin ein wenig Überwindung den Eisbären zu tätscheln, wo man für gewöhnlich damit rechnete, von Tieren dieser Art ohne Umschweife gefressen zu werden, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam. "Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, genieße es und frohe Weihnachten. Wir sehen uns zur späteren Stunde wieder." Nickar gab seinen Begleitern ein Zeichen und machte auf den Pfoten kehrt. Nur wenige Schritte später waren sie eins geworden mit ihrer Landschaft und verschwunden im dichten und kalten Nebel des Nordpols.<p>

"Bist du bereit?" Rose hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie der Doctor an sie heran getreten war und blinzelte zweimal heftig, als sich ihre Schultern berührten. Sie musterte ihn von der Seite, seine ernsten Züge, die von seinen Lachfältchen ein bisschen aufgehoben wurden; den Hut hatte er wieder abgesetzt und vermutlich in die Untiefen der TARDIS geworfen, wie er es zu Beginn der Reise schon angedroht hatte zu tun. "Bereit, wenn Sie es sind, Doctor."  
>Der Mundwinkel des TimeLords zuckte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich, ihre Schuhe knirschten dabei über den platt getretenen Schnee; es hatte zu schneien begonnen, die Sonne schimmerte durch den Wolkenschleier wie durch ein dickes Blatt Papier. Die Welt wirkte in jener Drehung im völligen Einklang mit sich selbst.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Der Doctor drückte einen Hebel, rüttelte an mehreren Knöpfen und rückte den Bildschirm zurecht, um die Koordinaten einzugeben. Er eilte zweimal um die gesamte Steuerkonsole, tippte hier und da weitere Knöpfe an und manövrierte Rose in eine Position an der Steuerung, die sie für kurzen Moment halten sollte, damit sie starten konnten. "Erzähl mir davon", forderte Rose ihren Begleiter nach einer Weile des gemeinsamen Schweigens auf, in der sich der Gallifreyan hoch konzentriert über die Steuerplatine beugte, um die Routine zu kontrollieren. Von seiner gebeugten Haltung aus warf der Doctor Rose einen abschätzenden Blick zu, den er mit einem abrupten Grinsen unterstrich: "Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, war früher ein begnadeter Weihnachtself."  
>Der hoch Gewachsene stieß sich von der Konsole ab, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und kam den halben Weg in ihre Richtung, wobei sein plötzlich erwachter Humor ansteckend war und Rose unweigerlich zum Lächeln animierte. Ihre Finger trommelten flüchtig über das Metall der Steuerung, dann drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse, lehnte dagegen und überkreuzte Arme und Beine, die Braue abwartend und auffordernd über der Stirn erhoben. Doch wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass ihr gallifreyischer Freund ebenso belanglos zu Plaudern begann, wie Nickar es getan hatte, wurde sie enttäuscht. Stattdessen schweifte sein blaues Augenmerk ab und heftete sich eine Weile auf den großen Sack voller Geschenke, der im Vorraum der TARDIS auf sie wartete. "Danke", entgegnete er schließlich und Rose wusste, dass der Doctor es auch so meinte. "Ich war gemein zu dir, das war nicht fair. Ich habe mein Leben und meine Freunde nach dem Krieg vergessen und mich lieber hinter einer Mauer aus Selbstmitleid versteckt. Und du hattest Recht, das Fest selbst kann nichts dafür … es dir zu verbieten war nicht richtig."<br>Ihm lag mehr auf der Zunge, das konnte man sehen; aber er begnügte sich mit einem weiteren Lidschlag in ihre Richtung, intensiv und für sich selbst sprechend, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf den schmalen Lippen: so oft ein Mann großer Worte und schließlich ganz klein, wenn es um seine wahren Gefühle ging. Rose wagte einen Schritt vorwärts, um ihn in die Umarmung zu schließen, die er selbst nicht wagte zu initiieren; und es tat gut. Es war ein wohliges Gefühl, das kühle Leder seiner Jacke so willkommen unter ihren Fingern zu spüren.

"Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen."  
>Die TARDIS ruckelte zu den nächsten Worten des Doctors und ließ Rose aus dem Anflug von Tagtraum auffahren, der nach ihr griff. Der TimeLord hatte sein Grinsen wieder gefunden, das sich von einem Ohr zum nächsten erstreckte und ehe sie Protest üben konnte, gebot er ihr zu warten, eilte zur Steuerung zurück, wo er, wie er anmerkte, nur auf Leergang umschalten wollte und riet ihr gleichsam, sich wieder etwas wärmer zu kleiden, nachdem die Blonde das Fell beim Betreten der Zeitmaschine abgelegt hatte.<br>So schnell er sich um sein Schiff kümmerte, war er als dann an ihr vorbei zu den Doppeltüren gerauscht, die er nach innen öffnete, damit er einen Blick nach draußen – und zu Roses Überraschung – nach oben werfen konnte: "Perfekt." Schließlich angelte er nach dem Sack, den Nickar ihnen mitgebracht hatte, wobei er zuvor murmelnder Weise mit einem seichten Sprung über die Brüstung im unteren Teil des Steuerraumes verschwand und einen weiteren Beutel hervor holte, in den er einzelne Sachen von einem in den nächsten zu packen begann. "Brauchst du … vielleicht Hilfe?", fand es Rose an der Zeit zum Nachhaken, doch der Doctor winkte ab, testete das Gewicht beider Staubeutel und zog einen hinter sich her zum Ausgang der TARDIS.  
>Sie waren im Flug, so viel konnte sie ausmachen und wahrscheinlich entkam ihr deshalb auch ein alarmierter Laut, als der TimeLord den Sack mit beiden Händen fest umschloss, Schwung holte und mit weniger Grazie, denn roher Kraft auf das Dach der Zeitmaschine warf. "Komm schon", lachte er feixend in ihre Richtung und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.<p>

Rose, die ihrem Begleiter freilich folgte, klammerte sich skeptisch an den Türrahmen der TARDIS und hielt prüfend die Luft an. Unter ihr erstreckte sich ein wahres Meer aus Lichtern und seichten Wolken. Es schneite und der Mond, rund und hell, grüßte sie von den Bergen des schottischen Hochlands. Sie zögerte – interessanter Weise war es frisch, beinahe kalt. Doch der unangenehme Wind, den die Blonde beim Öffnen der Türen erwartet hätte, blieb aus. "Schon gut, wir stehen in einem Nubis-Feld … einer Art Blase aus geballter Luft, die uns ausreichend versorgt, um in der Luft zu parken. Leider krieg ich das mit dem Wetter nicht so hin, wie ich's gern' hätt', darum entschuldige bitte die seichte Brise."  
>Der TimeLord war über ihr in die Knie gegangen und lächelte vom Dach seines Schiffs auf sie herab. In seinen Augen funkelten die Neugierde und die Erwartung eines Kindes; wahrscheinlich war es deshalb selbstverständlich für die Blondine nach seiner Hand zu greifen und sich von ihm nach oben delegieren zu lassen: "Wenn du dort über Links auf die kleine Kante steigst, kann ich dich hoch ziehen… genau so."<br>"Wo sind wir gerade?", rang sich Rose einen stolpernden Atemzug später ab, in dem sie sich mit leicht wackeligen Knien am Arm des TimesLords einhakte und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, das sich durch den überwältigenden Gesamtanblick gemächlich verabschiedete. Sie flogen hoch, ziemlich hoch sogar, sodass das Lichtermeer kaum mehr als solches zu erkennen war. "Irgendwo über Bradford", er lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und streckte den Finger in die Dunkelheit aus, "Dort unten, rund 80 Kilometer von uns entfernt."  
>Die luftige Höhe war buchstäblich atemberaubend und gleichermaßen unheimlich. Für jemanden wie Rose, die unter Umständen schon einen Schreikrampf in Riesenrädern bekam, war es eine Herausforderung die Ruhe ungeschützt in der Atmosphäre zu bewahren, die der Gallifreyan von ihr abverlangte und dennoch fühlte sie sich sicher an seiner Brust, die sie in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"<br>"Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."

Das wilde, einvernehmliche Grinsen war auf die Züge des Doctors zurück gekehrt und kündigte eine Besonderheit an, welche nur für sie reserviert schien. Der hoch Gewachsene wandte sich von seiner Begleiterin ab und angelte nach dem Sack voller Geschenke, den er in seinen Armen abschätzend wog wie einen Säugling, dann trat er an den Rand der TARDIS: "Friede auf Erden und den Menschen ein Wohlgefallen!", schrie der TimeLord tief und donnernd in die Nacht hinaus und warf das Bündel so hoch über ihre Köpfe, wie er konnte. Das nächste, was Rose in ihrer offenkundigen Überraschung begriff, war der Doctor, wie er seinen Schallschraubenzieher auf den Beutel richtete und ihn zum Explodieren brachte, noch bevor er an ihnen vorbei und in die Tiefe rauschen konnte.  
>Ein kurzer Lichtblitz gellte durch die Nacht, Rose hob die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht, zwinkerte zweimal und staunte. Der Himmel leuchtete in tiefem Gold, das mit dem Schnee zusammen in aller Gemächlichkeit auf die Erde hinab rieselte. Der Anblick erinnerte sie an fallende Sterne oder Sternschnuppen, daran wenn Sterne starben und der Doctor ihr die Anmut und die Tragik davon auf seinem Monitor zeigte.<p>

Der TimeLord breitete neben ihr die Arme zu beider Seiten aus, runzelte flüchtig in echter Konzentration die Stirn und verteilte den goldenen Nebel, die anschwellende Staubwolke, mit einer heftigen und geübten Bewegung, dass sie sich über die gesamte Insel auszubreiten schien. "Das ist wunderschön", kam es schließlich von Rose, das dunkle Augenpaar auf die Welt zu ihren Füßen gerichtet, die im Goldstaub badete. War das die Macht der TimeLords? Von Zeit zu Zeit war es schwierig zu begreifen, dass der Doctor in Wirklichkeit kein Mensch, sondern etwas viel Höheres war. Sie bemerkte dabei nicht, wie der Gallifreyan sie von der Seite aus mit der gleichen Faszination musterte, wie sie von dem fallenden Staub gefangen war. "Partikel, so etwas in der Art jeden Falls. Eine alte Kunst der Septimas zu ihrer Handelsblüte, ein bisschen verfeinert durch mein persönliches Geschick. Spart uns Zeit beim Verteilen. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass dir das gefällt …"  
>"Und die Kinder haben morgen ihre Geschenke?"<br>Der Doctor lächelte. "Ja, haben sie. Alles wurde beschriftet, jedes einzelne Stück weiß, wohin es gehört. Es fällt auf die Erde und es kriecht unter den Baum, unter den es gehört." Er schloss zu Rose auf und legte einen Arm einvernehmlich um ihre Mitte. "Sieh nur", und mit einem Nicken in die Ferne erkannte das Erdlings-Mädchen einen weiteren Schimmer, ähnlich bezaubernd wie der ihre, ebenso flüchtig in seiner Existenz am schwarzen Horizont. "Manche bevorzugen diese Art von Verteilen, andere klettern durch den Kamin, um die Geschenke persönlich abzugeben. Ich wollte dir nichts vorweg nehmen, daher habe ich vorhin ein Paar Kleinigkeiten aufgehoben." Die Braue des Doctors zuckte spitzbübisch über seine Stirn: "Lust auf wilde Kaminfahrten?"

**** |[T]| ****

Rose vermutete, dass sie die gesamte, restliche Nacht unterwegs gewesen waren: von der Südküste Englands über Wiltshire, Norfolk, Derbyshire, bis hinauf nach Northumberland und quer über Schottland nach Irland. An jedem Ort hielt die TARDIS über den Dächern der Städte und gewährte per Kopf, den sie beschenkten, einen völlig einzigartigen Anblick für sich. Das ungewöhnliche Paar machte Halt bei Großfamilien, Kleinfamilien, Patch-Works und Waisenkindern, alten Leuten, jungen Leuten, Paaren und Witwen – jeder bekam etwas, jeder würde sich am Morgen darüber freuen und irgendwie war das für Rose ein unbezahlbares Gefühl.  
>Als sich die Sonne über dem verhangenen Horizont ankündigte und die Welt in das neue Licht des anrauschenden Tages tauchte, machten der Doctor und Rose einen letzten Zwischenstop auf den Zinnen des Big Bens, damit sie London dabei zusehen konnten, wie es nach und nach aus ihren Betten kroch, die Konterfeis ihrer Bewohner sich hinter den erleuchteten Fensterscheiben brachen und die ersten Kinder in nächster Umgebung jubelnd über ihre Geschenke her fielen. In diesem Moment, die Hände im Schoß, die Füße baumelnd, fand Roses Kopf die in Leder gehüllte Schulter des Gallifreyans, der sie in seinem Arm willkommen hieß, als sie müde die Augen schloss und das kostbare Erlebnis ihres kleinen Abenteuers in ihrem Herzen verankerte. "Danke", durchbrach sie irgendwann die Stille, wohl sehr zur Überraschung des Doctors, der zu vermuten schien, dass sie eingeschlafen war. "Danke für das alles."<br>Rose reckte das Kinn ein wenig, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Gern geschehen." Sie saßen eine längere Weile dort, verfielen wieder in angenehmes Schweigen, umringt von ihrer Zweisamkeit, bis sie ahnten, dass es Zeit war zu gehen, wenn sie der Feier am Nordpol beiwohnen wollten.

Ob sie Powell Estate besuchen könnten, fragte Rose nicht. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Doctor Jackie Tyler nicht lange ertrug und obgleich nun tatsächlich Weihnachten war, wollte sie dem TimeLord immer hin so viel Geschenk bereiten, ihm das Gezeter ihrer Mutter zu ersparen, wenn er der Festlichkeit selbst eher mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber stand. Vielleicht abends dann; ja, vielleicht ließ sie sich einfach absetzen – in Rückblick auf die vergangenen Stunden war das mitunter sogar ein guter Kompromiss.  
>Nun aber knirschten die Rotoren der TARDIS ein letztes Mal zum Weihnachtstag und das Schiff materialisierte sich im trüben Nichts des kältesten Orts der Erde. Das Fest war vor den Türen der Zeitmaschine bereits im großen Gange, wobei sich Roses Vermutung bestätigte, dass der Doctor dieses Mal auf dem Markt in der Höhle gelandet war, über den sie Nick zuvor geführt hatte.<br>"Oi!" Die Blonde wickelte sich gerade in das bodenlange Fell, prompt aufgescheucht von dem Ausruf des TimeLords, der vor der Eingangstüre stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und den Kopf in den Nacken reckte. "Was ist los?" Er gab ihr einen ungeduldigen Wink: "Sieh dir das an! Na los!" Rose verdrängte den Impuls, die Augen zu verdrehen und schloss auf. Indes zwickte der Doctor etwas vom Türrahmen, das verdächtig nach einem Zweig aussah: "Sie sprießt! 900 Jahre unterwegs, nie so viel mehr wie kleine Kratzer und jetzt wird das Holz morsch, sieh!"

Die Brauen gefurcht, musste sich Rose etwas zurück lehnen, um den Grünling durch des Doctors Hitzköpfigkeit nicht ins Auge gerammt zu bekommen. Sie sah zweifelnd zu dem hoch Gewachsenen auf, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, überlegte einen weiteren Herzschlag lang und merkte an: "Du weißt schon, was das ist?"  
>"Natürlich. Das ist ein Viscum."<br>Die Falte auf Roses Stirn wurde tiefer.  
>"Ein Mistelzweig!" – und die Ungeduld des Doctors nahm spürbar zu.<br>Wäre die Situation nicht so typisch resignierend gewesen, hätte Rose der Nervosität Platz gemacht, hätte schwer geschluckt und vielleicht nach einer Ausrede gesucht, dem Kult zu entgehen, der diesen grünen Teufeln anhaftete. So nahm ihr der TimeLord die Entscheidung ab und schnippte den Zweig mit einem unliebsamen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel auf den Boden; so gut sich der Doctor auch mit der Menschheit auskannte, von Gebräuchen hatte er ab und an absolut keine Ahnung. Genauso wenig wie von anderen Dingen. Sie seufzte, ahnte, dass sie das Folgende bereuen würde, stellte sich dennoch wagemutig auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihrem gallifreyischen Freund einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, der ihn in seinem leisen Gezeter ob der Spröde der TARDIS stoppte, erstarren und sogar verstummen ließ. Jeder hatte irgendwo einen Knopf, mit dem man ihn abstellen konnte, selbst ein TimeLord.  
>"Komm Weihnachtsmann, ich glaube, man wartet schon auf uns."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Nickis Männer und Frauen hatten sich mit der Dekoration alle Mühe gegeben. Die Höhle wirkte mehr als gemütlich, Tische und Bänke waren aufgestellt worden, an denen sich die fremden Wesen zum Plausch, zur Pause und zum Feixen trafen. Es roch nach Fisch und gegrilltem Fleisch, nach Punsch und Bier.  
>Die Anstrengung der Nacht war prompt wie weg geblasen und machte Platz für die Festlichkeit, den Teil der Bescherung, auf den sich Rose am Meisten freute. Sie mussten auch nicht lange nach ihrem Anschluss suchen, denn Nickar reckte sich nach ihnen, winkte und kam willkommen heißend auf sie zu: "Da seid ihr ja, habt ganz schön lange gebraucht! Kommt, das Bier hat genau die richtige Temperatur. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Weihnachten begießen! Was für ein wunderbares Jahr."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

**TO BE CONTINUED: **Ja, ihr habt mich … ich war gerade dabei, die Geschichte mit Roses letztem Satz enden zu lassen und dachte mir: "wieso eigentlich? lass sie noch auf die Feier gehen! Nun hast du alle so wild drauf gemacht, schon von Anfang an, dass der Doctor so ein wütendes Partytier ist, dann kannst du's auch noch in Worte fassen!"  
>Also von demher noch ein kleines Kapitel zum Endspurt, so was wie ein Epilog, der keiner ist. (-;<p>

Merci.  
>Wir lesen uns!<p> 


	6. LEAD ME HOME

EPILOG.  
>(DER KEINER IST)<p>

**** |[T]| ****

You said you don't have to speak  
>I can hear you<br>I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before  
>I said it's been a long time<br>Since someone looked at me that way  
>It's like you knew me<br>And all the things I couldn't say  
>[THE XX · TOGETHER]<p>

Die beiden breitschultrigen Kerle links und rechts von ihr pressten Rose in ihrer Mitte wie eine Sardine. Sie lachte über den Witz, den jemand erzählte und lauschte gleichzeitig der heiteren Musik im Hintergrund. Der Marktplatz war umsäumt von einer Reihe kleiner, geschmückter Bäume und von den hohen Decken hingen Girlanden und Lampen, die den Markt in wunderbares Licht tauchten, ihm Atmosphäre verliehen. Der Doctor und seine Begleiterin waren mehr als nur willkommen in den Reihen der Septimas, die keine Scheu davor hatten auf und mit ihnen die Krüge zu heben und Rose ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, an dem Fest Gefallen zu finden.  
>Am Nebentisch stimmte ein Männer-Chor völlig klanglos zu ihrer eigenen Melodie an, Arm in Arm verhakt und der klaren Worte kaum mehr mächtig, während eine Gruppe von Frauen sie von ihren Plätzen aus mit Kopfschütteln bedachte. Nick, der sich zur Linken des Doctors nieder gelassen hatte, sprang von seinem Sitzplatz auf und brüllte prompt einen Tost in ihre Richtung: "Ich liebe dieses Lied!" Die Bank wackelte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich darauf zurück fallen ließ und den TimeLord besitzergreifend an seine Brust zog – eine Geste, die dem Dunkelhaarigen offensichtlich nicht wirklich gefiel, denn der stoische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte Platz für pure Qual. Der Inhalt seines Bechers schwappte leicht über seinen Rand und benässte dabei den Ärmel der Lederjacke, was Rose neugierig über die Tischplatte linsen ließ und ihr bestätigte, dass der Doctor in jeglicher Laune war, nur nicht in Partystimmung. War die Festlichkeit alles in allem doch keine so gute Idee gewesen?<br>Wenn sie an die vergangenen Stunden dachte, war sie ehrlich sogar überrascht davon, wie schnell der Gallifreyan letzten Endes Kleinbei gegeben hat. Er war von Haus aus eher sturer Natur und niemand, der nicht seinen Standpunkt vertrat, wenn er es für notwendig hielt; dennoch hatte er einen Rückzieher gemacht, hatte sich von Rose belehren und um nicht zu sagen führen lassen und sich damit seinen eigenen Gefühlen gestellt. Es schien ihm sogar gefallen zu haben.  
>In gewisser Weise.<br>Oder?

Rose versuchte sich vergeblich zum wiederholten Male vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen musste die Last des Doctors zu tragen. Ab und an wunderte sie sich, ob seine Bürde vielleicht nur deshalb so schwer war, weil er sie sich selbst auferlegte um sich damit zu bestrafen – was, wenn er einfach die Vergangenheit ruhen ließ und akzeptierte? Die Blonde wollte sich den Mann ihr gegenüber ausmalen, wie er heiter und sorglos war, wie er herzhaft lachte und die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Existenz einfach für eine Weile vergaß. Er war über neunhundert Jahre alt, sicher hat es eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, die von mehr geprägt war, wie Kummer und Schmerz…  
>"Ach, zum Kuckuck!" Ihr Ausruf ging im Grölen der Menge unter, trotzdem fasste Rose den Entschluss, der Trübsinnigkeit ihres gallifreyischen Freundes ein Ende zu machen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er ihr einen Gefallen nach dem anderen erwies und im Gegenzugs nichts weiter bekam, wie schlechte Laune.<br>Also nahm Rose einen letzten und sehr tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Krug, schickte einen stummen Dank an den Braumeister der Septimas und zog sich an den Schultern der beiden Werksarbeiter auf die Sitzfläche der Bank, um auf den Boden zu hüpfen und sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch und in der selben Regung zum Doctor hinüber zu schlängeln. "Du!", forderte sie den TimeLord mit der Schärfe auf, die sie sich eindeutig von ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hatte. "Mitkommen." Sie räumte dem Zeitreisenden keine Chance für eine überlegte Reaktion ein, sondern zupfte am Kragen seiner Jacke, bis er zum Aufstehen gezwungen war und wehrlos hinter ihr her steuerte; den jubelnden Laut Nickars ignorierte Rose dabei geflissentlich.

Die Britin zerrte ihn quer über den Markt zu den aufgestellten Buden, wo sie das Tempo schließlich drosselte, damit sie sich bei ihm unterhaken konnte. Der Doctor sagte nichts, sondern presste bloß seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander, eingenommen von ungewöhnlicher Überforderung, die man ihm anmerkte. Das letzte Mal, als sie einen ähnlichen Blick bei ihm bemerkt hatte, hatte Mum ihn geohrfeigt, weil es ihm entgangen war, die richtigen Koordinaten in die TARDIS einzugeben, was sie ein Jahr später an Ort und Stelle brachten, wie gehofft und gedacht. Er war verunsichert, zurecht vielleicht. Seit Rose mutig genug gewesen war ihn zu küssen, und war es nur auf die Wange, waren seine Entgegnungen auf ihr stetiges Geplapper nichts weiter wie erstickende, halbherzige Geräusche, gefolgt von tastenden Blicken aus blauen Augen. "Lass uns das hier genießen, ja? Wer weiß schon, wann wir das nächste Mal Zeit haben uns in Ruhe irgendwo umzusehen, ohne dass uns jemand umbringen will."  
>Doch wider ihrer Aufforderung, blieb der hoch Gewachsene wie angewurzelt stehen, indes offenbar abgelenkt von den Auslagen der Bude neben ihnen, ohne erkenntliche Reaktion auf ihren Vorschlag. Schmuck glitzerte dort, lag fein säuberlich geordnet auf kleinen Kissen, verschnörkelt, poliert, anmutend; er streckte die Hand nach einer Kette aus, die eine trügerische Form hatte, wie man sie vom Mond kannte, überlegte es sich auf halbem Weg jedoch anders und rieb sich stattdessen peinlich berührt den Nacken. Roses Aufmerksamkeit war seiner Geste gefolgt: "Das ist schön."<br>"Ja.", bekannte der Gallifreyan einsilbig, runzelte flüchtig und wohl zu sich selbst die Stirn, zwinkerte zweimal und pflasterte plötzlich ein Besitz ergreifendes Lächeln auf seine Züge, das seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte: "Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" Seine Finger fanden den Weg zwischen die ihren, vertraut und Halt suchend; zumindest schaffte die Blonde es, ihren vermeidlichen Außerirdischen dadurch wieder zum Gehen zu animieren.

"Ich möchte eher, dass du dich amüsierst – und dass du Spaß hast."  
>Der Doctor wirkte verwirrt: "Aber ich habe Spaß." Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es ihm dummer Weise sogar für bare Münze abgekauft. "Oh ja, du bist die Blüte des Lebens. Komm, du kannst mir nichts vor machen – das hier war eine dämliche Idee. Du hattest sogar auf Satellit 5 bessere Laune, und das will was heißen, nachdem man uns fast eingefroren und verfüttert hätte." Ihr gemeinsamer Weg führte sie an das große Lagerfeuer heran, über dem sich ein Paar Bäcker mühten, Stockbrot zu zu bereiten, ohne dass es im beidseitigem Ungeschick verbrannte. Rose hieß die wohlige Wärme, die von den tanzenden Flammen ausging, willkommen.<br>"Nein, war es nicht. Es ist wunderbar. Der ganze Abend ist wunderbar … – "  
>"Du langweilst dich", unterbrach sie den TimeLord erneut, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte und nach Worten rang.<br>Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, wollte sich ihr mitteilen und erstickte an seiner eigenen Feigheit, die ganze Zeit schon – aber zu sehr mit sich selbst, oder eher ihren eigenen Vermutungen beschäftigt, entging es Rose vollkommen.  
>Erst die vorsichtige Berührung seiner kühlen Hand auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht und einem Finger, der sich tänzelnd um eine ihrer Locken wickelte, machte sie blinzeln und brachte sie schließlich abrupt zum Schweigen.<p>

Er war ihr näher, als sie dachte, wachte über ihr wie ein riesiger Schatten, auf nichts mehr oder weniger fixiert, wie ihre großen Augen und den halb geöffneten Mund, hinter welchem ihre verbale Sturheit lauerte. War er das? War das der Moment, den sie sich einstweilen in ihrem Hinterkopf ausmalte? Der Moment, der ihre Neugierde stillte und das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend kurierte? "Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir hier zu sein." Seine Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern gesenkt, feuerten Roses Erwartungen den TimeLord stumm aus dem Hintergrund an und wo er sich endlich vorbeugte, schloss sie völlig automatisch die Lider, ausharrend, abwartend, neugierig, überwältigt. Doch alles, was sie spürte, waren feuchte Lippen auf ihrer Stirn, die dort höchstens etwas länger hingen blieben, wie notwendig.  
>"Frohe Weihnachten, Rose Tyler." Sie kam nicht umhin zu lächeln, berührt obgleich ein wenig enttäuscht. Der Daumen des Doctors zog einstweilen noch nebensächliche Kreise über ihre Wange, ehe er den halben Schritt, den er auf sie zugemacht hatte, wieder kehrt ging, damit seine Finger die Zwischenräume der ihren finden und drücken konnten. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie darum gestritten hatten, seit sie aufgebrochen waren um das ungewöhnlichste Weihnachtsfest zu feiern, das Rose je erleben sollte, wusste sie, dass der Doctor fortan kein Weihnachten mehr ausfallen lassen würde, weil er begriffen hatte, dass er nicht alleine war.<p>

Irgendwann, zwischen Gelächter und guter Laune, packte das ungleiche Paar schließlich wieder das Fernweh, das sie zurück in die TARDIS lockte, um erneut aufzubrechen, zu Zweit, durch Raum und Zeit, ungebremst ins nächste Abenteuer.

**** |[T]| ****

**NACHWORT:** Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Fest 2014 und verabschiede mich damit mit meiner Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch unterhalten.

Wir lesen uns!  
>Sehr bald schon, hoffe ich ((-:<p> 


End file.
